DANCE (EXO Series)
by mykareien
Summary: (Chap 7: CHANBAEK) Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu teman internetnya dan AKU hanya ingin sedikit membantu./"Bye bye, buntelan kentut " -Shin/DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Love Confession (ChanBaek)

Rookie actor Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun.

FF masa lalu, jaman Chanyeol baru mau debut jadi aktor.

OT12 as always.

#chanbaek #t #yaoi

 **Love Confession**

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu," ucap namja jangkung tampan dengan mata bundar dan telinga lebar – Chanyeol – dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh pada seorang namja mungil bermata kecil dengan warna hazel yang cantik yang kini hanya dapat memandangnya penuh rasa terkejut.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Yeol…?" kalimat gugup Baekhyun terhenti karena suara dalam Chanyeol sudah mendahului menyela ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Tak ada alasan apapun, Baek! Sebenarnya…sebenarnya…" suara Chanyeol mengecil. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu," desisnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan memandang lantai dengan gemetar.

"Tapi…!" mendadak Chanyeol kembali mengangkat wajah dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut untuk kedua kali. Dengan mata menaksir-naksir, namja berwajah cantik tersebut menatap lekat sahabat sekaligus rekan satu timnya di grup K-POP EXO-K itu.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau aku menyukaimu. Perasaan ini…" Chanyeol memegang dadanya, masih dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah dan sinar mata yang bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku selalu gugup kalau bersama denganmu, kalau ada di dekatmu tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain merasa senang dan ingin terus tersenyum. Dan kalau kita tidak bersama, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencarimu. Aku…aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan mendengar suaramu. Aku tahu ini mungkin gila buatmu, tapi aku rasa aku melakukan itu semua karena aku menyukaimu…"

"Andwe, Chanyeol-ah!" kali ini Baekhyun yang memotong kalimat Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu…" bisiknya membuat mulut Chanyeol terkatub rapat.

"Kita namja dan kita idol, semua yang kita lakukan hanyalah fan service. Itu semua kita lakukan hanya untuk fans! Kita tidak bisa membawanya ke dunia nyata, Chanyeol-ah. Seharusnya kau tahu itu." Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat panjangnya dengan penuh ketegasan, meskipun ada gurat pedih dan tabir kristal tipis yang melapisi samar di permukaan hazel mata kecilnya. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggenggam kuat kedua tangannya saat melihat namja jangkung tersebut perlahan menundukkan kepala putus asa.

"Jadi lupakan saja," desis Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari ini, Park Chanyeol. Kita teman, kita rekan satu tim, kita anggota EXO, dan meskipun ada ChanBaek ataupun BaekYeol, itu hanyalah sekedar cara untuk menyenangkan fans saja. Tidak lebih! Jadi berhentilah berkhayal dan hadapi kenyataan…!" ujung kalimat Baekhyun menggantung dengan nada sengau. Setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya saat dia melanjutkan sisa ucapannya. "…kita tak akan bisa bersama."

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres di suara Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan terkejut luar biasa melihat namja mungil di depannya sekarang sedang menangis. Meneteskan air mata tanpa suara.

"Baek, kau…" tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat.

"Meski kau menyukaiku, dan meski aku menyukaimu, kita tak akan bisa bersama. Jadi lupakan saja…lupakan semuanya…" Baekhyun terisak singkat lantas menutupkan tangan ke wajahnya, tak ingin Chanyeol melihat tangisnya lebih lama. Menurutnya, itu memalukan.

"Kau…menyukaiku…?" bisik Chanyeol seolah ingin memastikan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap menutup wajahnya dan terisak.

"Kau menyukaiku, Baek? Kau tadi bilang kalau kau menyukaiku!" desak Chanyeol sembari memegang kuat kedua lengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau sudah dengar, diamlah!" Baekhyun membentak, dia mencoba untuk menepis tangan Chanyeol yang memegang lengannya namun tidak berhasil. Namja jangkung itu terlalu kuat mencengkeramnya, sama halnya dengan pesonanya yang terlalu kuat hingga hati Baekhyun tak mampu untuk menolaknya lagi dan membawanya ke titik ini, titik dimana tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengakui jika dia juga menyukai rapper di timnya itu.

"Ayo, kita berjuang," bisik Chanyeol kembali bisa menemukan senyuman di bibirnya. Sepasang matanya yang terbuka lebar nampak bercahaya menatap mata Baekhyun yang masih basah oleh air asin.

"Aku tak butuh apapun, aku tak butuh siapapun. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau. Asal kau menyukaiku, asal kau mau menerima aku yang seperti ini, aku akan bertahan." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam erat kesepuluh jari lentiknya.

"Aku akan memperjuangkan semuanya, selama kau percaya padaku dan tetap ingin bersamaku," bisik namja jangkung tersebut dengan nada suara dalam dan bersungguh-sungguh, membuat hati Baekhyun meleleh menjadi saus merah muda dalam sekejab. Dapat dirasakan Chanyeol, jari Baekhyun bergerak membalas menggenggam jarinya. Perlahan sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di wajah cantik lead-vocalist itu, diiringi dengan anggukan kepalanya yang membuat matahari bersinar terang benderang di dunia seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Baek. Sungguh. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" sorak Chanyeol girang dan berakhir dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat-erat. Sementara, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan si namja mungil selain tersenyum bahagia dan balik memeluk tubuh giant itu dengan hangat.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya lurus dengan wajah Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan maksud namja itu yang hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Namun saat perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya, barulah Baekhyun mengerti. Sekali lagi, namja cantik tersebut menggenggamkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Gugup. Dengan cepat dia memejamkan mata dan menunggu, apapun yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya tak akan dia tolak.

5 detik

10 detik

Setengah menit berlalu dan Baekhyun tidak merasa ada yang menyentuh bagian wajahnya, hanya desah hangat napas Chanyeol saja yang terasa dekat di depannya. Perlahan namja mungil itu membuka sedikit mata hazelnya dan langsung memasang wajah jengah ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya namun tidak melakukan apapun selain menatapnya dengan pipi semerah tomat.

"Kau mau menciumku atau tidak, huh?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"A-aku baru mau melakukannya," jawab Chanyeol gugup. "Tut-tutup matamu…"

"Andwe!" potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Selagi kau berpikir kau mau menciumku atau tidak aku akan lebih dulu ketiduran!" Baekhyun memiringkan badan, memandang ke belakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada orang ini sekarang? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mencium lawan mainnya," tanya Baekhyun pada Suho yang sedang duduk di sofa, menonton adegan love confession ChanBaek barusan bersama dengan seluruh member EXO.

Chanyeol memutar badan, ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya atas aktingnya bersama Baekhyun barusan.

"Tak ada harapan," desis Suho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala putus asa.

"Bad acting," komentar Kris dengan wajah expressionless.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau yakin kau mau main film? Menurutku, lebih baik kau konsentrasi di reality show saja," sahut Luhan sambil memasang wajah prihatin.

"Kau sudah bagus di rap, Chanyeol-ah. Jadi jangan rusak kelebihanmu itu dengan kekuranganmu yang lain." Chen menyeletuk dengan sangat santai dari ujung sofa.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada kau, Hyung!" tunjuk Tao penuh rasa percaya diri.

Kai dan Sehun yang duduk bersisian hanya mengacungkan jempol mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, setidaknya masih ada yang memberikan apresiasi baik untuknya. Tapi ternyata itu cuma untuk satu detik, karena di detik berikutnya jempol tersebut diputar ke bawah.

"A-MA-TI-RAN!" ketus duo Maknae tanpa sensor, menghantamkan Hyung mereka telak-telak ke dasar jurang terdalam.

Chanyeol menatap melas pada Xiumin, Hyung tertua sekaligus harapan satu-satunya yang dia yakini tidak akan mengecewakannya. Xiumin nampak memandang sang Dongsaeng dengan tatapan mata datar hingga akhirnya dia berdiri dan …

"Aku lapar," ucapnya sederhana lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan jejak tanpa dosa pada Chanyeol yang merana sendirian.

"Aku akan memasak untukmu, Hyung." Ikut-ikutan tidak mempedulikan rekannya, Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa dan mengekori Xiumin ke dapur.

Komentar terakhir. Semua mata mengarah ke objek yang sama, tak terkecuali mata lebar Chanyeol. Lay yang sadar jika sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya membalas tatapan mata itu satu per satu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman polos.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu akting Chanyeol barusan, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah~" Lay membuka mulut, membuat semua orang semakin tidak sabar menunggu kata-katanya dan berharap jika Lay ikut memberikan komentar yang menjatuhkan Chanyeol.

"Memang tadi itu kau akting ya, Chanyeol-ah? Aku pikir kalian benar-benar jadian. Padahal aku baru mau memberi selamat. Hehehe…" ucap Lay sambil terkekeh tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun menepuk jidat dengan keras, termasuk member yang lain.

"Dukungan untukmu masih jauh, Chanyeol-ah. Jauh sekali…!" ujar Baekhyun penuh prihatin pada sosok jangkung yang sekarang terpuruk di lantai seperti onggokan cucian kotor.

"Hiks-ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ" (ini Chanyeol -_-).

 **-END-**

* * *

#repost dan LATE POST! Rencananya sih ikut update jamaah kemarin, tapi Myka kena kendala/?

Together with: **Sayaka Dini, RedApplee, PrincePink, Dee Stacia, Hyurien92, YutaCBKSHH, SilvieVienoy ft JongTakGu88, Flameshine, Oh Lana, Honeymellow,** dan **Pupuputri.**

Pastikan membaca karya mereka juga yaa :*


	2. The Princesses (KaiSoo, HunHan)

**WARNING GS!  
DON'T LIKE GENDER SWITCH, DON'T READ!**

Luhan sang Putri memiliki Jongin dan Sehun sebagai pangerannya. Namun kemunculan putri lain, membuat cerita dongengnya berubah.

#kailu #kaisoo #hunhan #exo #gs #t

 **The Princesses and The Guardians**

Impian semua gadis di dunia ini adalah menjadi seorang putri. Tuan putri yang disegani dan selalu disayang. Yang cantik, suka tersenyum, hingga membuat sang penyihir iri. Namun jangan takut pada penyihir, sebab akan selalu ada pangeran yang melindungi putri. Dengan kuda gagah dan pedang kuatnya, sang pangeran akan menyelamatkan putri lalu menghancurkan mantera penyihir jahat. Baik pangeran romantis berkuda putih maupun pangeran perkasa berkuda hitam, mereka semua akan senantiasa ada dan mengabdikan diri pada tuan putri cantik yang sudah mereka anggap lebih berharga daripada nyawa sendiri.

Seperti itulah kisah yang diimpikan oleh semua gadis tak terkecuali Xi Luhan. Sebenarnya, baik pangeran berkuda putih ataupun berkuda hitam dia sudah memiliki semuanya. Hanya saja...

DOR! DOR! DOR! Terdengar suara pintu dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras dari luar.

"WOY BANGUN, TUKANG TIDUR! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT!" sebuah gema bass mengaum dengan pitch maksimal.

TENG! TENG! TENG! Suara besi dipukul menyahut kemudian.

"Putri, ayo bangun atau aku dobrak pintunya~" gema bass lain yang lebih santai mengalun kali ini.

"Yah! Suaramu terlalu kecil! Dia mana dengar!" suara pertama segera memprotes dengan garang.

"Aku tidak mau teriak pagi-pagi. Buang-buang energi. Hariku masih panjang dan aku harus menyimpan tenagaku untuk itu." Suara yang lebih santai menimpali masih menggunakan nada relaks-nya.

"Cih, jalan pikiranmu selalu aneh. WOY XI LUHAN! CEPAT BANGUN!" suara pertama memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan.

"Dan kau terlalu simpel. Putri~ ayo bangun~ atau aku akan mendobrak masuk kamarmu dan memfoto baju tidurmu yang setengah telanjang itu~"

"BENAR! SETENGAH TELA—eh? YAH! APA MAKSUDMU, DASAR MESUM!?"

"Responmu selalu lemot—"

"APA KAU BI—"

"BE! RI! SIIIKKK!" suara paling keras, paling kecil, dan paling memekakkan telinga langsung melengking lantang dari balik pintu kayu putih penuh ukiran menghentikan perdebatan sekaligus mengagetkan kedua pelakunya dan beberapa orang pelayan yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Dia sudah bangun," desis suara bass pertama, kali ini tanpa menggunakan pitch maksimalnya yang serupa auman singa dan tanpa ia sadari menyalurkan getaran hingga ke dalam dada.

"Ya 'kan sudah 'ku bilang, dia akan bangun kalau kita mengungkit soal baju tidurnya," ujar suara bass kedua yang masih pada nada santainya yang sejuk.

"MEMBUAT RIBUT DI DEPAN KAMARKU SEKALI LAGI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN!" si suara kecil masih berteriak-teriak penuh kemarahan di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Iya iya, maaf," ujar Jongin, di sebelahnya Sehun mengembalikan spatula serta penggorengan yang dia gunakan untuk membuat gaduh pada salah satu pelayan tanpa lupa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sembari memasang 'morning smile' berkekuatan penuh 100% yang langsung menuai blushing cantik dari maid di hadapannya.

"DAN KAU, OH SEHUN! BERHENTI MENYEBARKAN GOSIP BAJU TIDURKU YANG SETENGAH TELANJANG!"

"Kau sudah mengganti baju tidurmu?" Sehun menyahut dari luar kamar. "Jadi apa? Piyama beruang? Babydoll polkadot?"

"AKU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU TIDUR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

"Mana ada seorang gadis bicara dengan begitu lantang mengatakan kalau dia tidur tidak pakai baju," olok Jongin.

"Diam kau."

"Sudah 'ku putuskan, besok aku tidak akan membangunkanmu tapi langsung masuk ke kamarmu dan memfoto," ujar Sehun.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Serentak Jongin dan Sehun tergelak masih dengan masing-masing tangan memegang garpu yang membawa potongan sandwich sarapan mereka, menikmati betapa merahnya wajah tersipu gadis yang juga sedang makan satu meja bersama mereka.

"Kim Jongin... Oh Sehun..." Luhan menggeram. "Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian!" jleb! Dia menusukkan garpu ke tengah-tengah potongan sandwich-nya yang masih separuh.

.

Baik pangeran berkuda putih maupun berkuda hitam, Xi Luhan sudah memiliki keduanya. Hanya saja, sikap mereka sangat menyebalkan dan tidak seperti pangeran yang seharusnya selalu membuat tuan putri bahagia.

-o-

Sekolah elite berasrama dengan gedung tinggi bergaya Eropa yang memiliki jendela-jendela raksasa di tiap lantainya, serta jam besar berangka romawi yang menghadap langsung ke halaman luas dipetakan oleh jalan-jalan setapak kecil terbuat dari batu yang disusun bersama adonan semen dan memiliki kolam berair mancur di bagian kanan kirinya, di tempat seperti itulah sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan hiasan patung harimau kecil berwarna emas di ujung moncong bempernya perlahan menghentikan putaran roda.

Pintu penumpang di bagian depan terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda berkulit cerah dengan rambut hitam yang langsung menyisirkan jari ke bagian samping kepalanya begitu merasakan angin berhembus sedikit keras menggoyangkan helai lembut surai kelamnya, dia bergerak menuju pintu di belakang tempat duduknya. Di sisi lain, pintu pengemudi terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah sama seperti yang pertama, berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang nampak sedikit berantakan jika dibandingkan dengan tatanan rapi surai berponi rekannya meski tetap saja hal tersebut tidak mengurangi rasa kagum di tatapan para siswa yang mengarah pada mereka, malah mungkin menambah poin plus jika disandingkan dengan sorot buas pada sepasang mata kelamnya yang terlihat menatap tajam.

Klek, pintu penumpang belakang terbuka dan hampir seluruh siswa menahan napas, terutama para lelaki. Inilah yang mereka tunggu. Puncak dari pertunjukan yang sudah dibuka dengan begitu mengesankan oleh dua pangeran. Diawali dengan sebuah kaki jenjang bersepatu boot yang terjulur keluar, menyusul kaki yang satunya, sebelah tangan putih berkuku cantik yang menyambut uluran salam dari pemuda berambut hitam, dan akhirnya sosok itu terlihat seluruhnya. Tubuh ramping dengan tinggi pas, rambut coklat terurai halus, dada maju yang padat, pinggang kecil, serta rok setengah lutut yang disempurnakan oleh ayunan menyilang kaki panjang tanpa cela.

"Parkir sana," ujar Jongin sambil melempar kunci pada seorang karyawan yang sudah siap sedia menunggu perintah sejak mobil mereka bertiga meluncur melewati gerbang sekolah. Dia lalu mensejajarkan langkah kaki jangkungnya dengan Sehun yang sudah berjalan lima jengkal di belakang Luhan, jarak yang selalu mereka berdua ambil bila sedang melakukan pengawalan.

Pengawalan? Ya, mengawal. Meski seumur dan berada di kelas yang sama, namun Jongin dan Sehun tidak lebih hanyalah dua orang yang mengemban perintah untuk melindungi serta senantiasa harus selalu berada di dekat Xi Luhan, tuan putri mereka sekaligus putri dari orang yang sudah merekrut keduanya dari akademi pendidikan security lalu mendanai seluruh keperluan sekolah mereka di gedung yang sama dengan Luhan.

Bukan rahasia lagi seorang tuan putri kaya memiliki pengawal pribadi yang mengkamuflasekan keberadaan sebagai sesama pelajar. Beberapa murid lain melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan, demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan selama menempuh pelajaran, sebab biar bagaimana pun sekolah elite tetaplah sekolah yang menitik-beratkan pada uang. Mereka tidak peduli anak siapa yang mendaftar masuk, entah anak bangsawan, artis, raja, ataupun mafia, selama bisa membayar seluruh biaya pendidikan maka gerbang akan senantiasa terbuka.

Ada banyak tuan putri yang memiliki pengawal di sekolah ini tapi...

Tidak ada yang sekeren pengawal milik Luhan dan...

Tidak ada putri yang secantik Luhan.

Maka tak heran di setiap momen kedatangan mereka ke sekolah waktu pagi, dengan sukses ketiganya selalu menuai pelototan berpasang-pasang mata hingga berlanjut ke perjalanan sampai kelas.

Bruk! Jongin membanting tas ke atas meja menyusul menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi.

"Mengesalkan sekali! Yang menonton sepertinya makin banyak saja. Mereka pikir kita ini apa? Parade harian? Festival selamat pagi?" namja berkulit tan itu bersungut-sungut. "Menyebalkan!"

"Tadi aku lihat ada beberapa yang memakai seragam bukan dari sekolah kita." Sehun mendudukkan diri di depan rekannya sambil menerawangkan pandangan memastikan ingatan.

"Haaah!?" Jongin ternganga. "Bahkan sampai murid dari sekolah lain juga ke sini!? Apa kita sudah upgrade dari festival menjadi pameran benda langka yang wajib ditonton?"

Sehun mengikik. "Ambil saja sisi positifnya. Kita populer, lho~"

"Apa baiknya menjadi populer? Itu tidak akan membuatmu lulus ujian ataupun naik kelas tanpa ujian."

"Kau terlalu suram, Jongin-ah. Kau tidak pernah melihat sesuatu dengan positif," keluh Sehun.

"Makanya aku tanya, apa sisi positif dari dipelototi begitu banyak orang seolah kita adalah tersangka pembunuhan yang diarak keliling kota, hah?" sahut Jongin kembali penuh emosi.

Sehun menghela napas, menyerah akan rekannya dan memilih mengalihkan perhatian pada Luhan yang duduk di bangku tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau juga menganggap kita populer 'kan, Lu—han?" nada suara Sehun bertahap turun ketika melihat sosok di sampingnya sudah duduk lemas dengan wajah tenggelam di tas sekolah yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Orang-orang yang berkumpul dan menonton itu sangat menyebalkan. Membuatku harus berjalan tegak dan mengambil langkah menyilang sambil mengibaskan rambut. Leherku kaku, punggungku sakit, rambutku berantakan, aku hampir tersandung kakiku sendiri, dan mataku pedas karena harus terus melihat ke depan. Brengsek. Dasar brengsek." Gerutuan dan umpatan terus menerus mengalir dari arah Luhan, walau wajahnya tidak terlihat sebab tertutupi oleh tas tapi dari kata-kata yang dia ucapkan bisa terbayang bagaimana gelap auranya sekarang.

Sehun membeku. Terlebih Jongin.

"Tuan putri sepertinya sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Namja berkulit cerah nyengir kuda, di belakangnya Jongin langsung memundurkan kursi yang berakibat pada dia menabrak meja siswa dengan punggungnya.

Drak!

"HEY!" siswa itu memekik kaget.

"Maaf," ucap Jongin singkat sambil menoleh. "Ada monster yang baru bangun, aku harus lari," imbuhnya sambil memberi lirikan pada punggung Luhan. Memberi kode.

"Oe oe—" tegur Sehun. "Tega-teganya kau menyebut tuan putri kita dengan 'monster'."

Jongin mengedipkan mata. "Dia mirip..." desisnya. "...kalau sedang begini."

 _Sialan,_ batin Sehun. _Tapi dia benar_ T_T

-o-

"Kau mau ke klub pelatihan anjing lagi, Jonginie?" tanya Luhan yang sedikit mirip dengan tuduhan, setidaknya jika dia mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan alis bertaut dan mata menajam.

"Tentu saja. Seperti biasa 'kan? Kau kegiatan klub musik dengan Sehun dan aku ke klub pelatihan anjing pelacak," jawab Jongin santai. "Kenapa kau selalu mengulangi pertanyaan itu setiap minggu? Tidak akan ada yang berubah—"

"Ya 'kan siapa tahu!" tukas Luhan cepat. "Kau berubah pikiran atau klubmu libur."

Jongin terkekeh, "Kalau libur sih mungkin saja. Tapi bagian berubah pikiran itu yang mustahil. Meski ekstrim, ini satu-satunya klub yang ada binatangnya, apalagi anjing. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa sekolah sebesar ini tidak punya klub penyayang binatang."

"Anjing terus yang kau pikirkan," sungut Luhan, dia mengalihkan mata pada Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut Jongin sekalian?" sentaknya judes.

"Kalau aku ikut Jongin, lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu, Tuan Putri?" Sehun tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan binatang. Jadi—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa akrab dengan binatang?" potong Luhan.

Sehun menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Untuk alasan yang tidak aku tahu, anjing dan kucing akan langsung berteriak mengintimidasi setiap kali mereka melihatku."

"Itu karena auramu jelek. Auramu sangat mirip setan makanya mereka marah dan menganggapmu musuh," ledek Jongin.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu," sahut Sehun keki.

"Sudah, jangan berisik. Aku mau masuk dulu," sela Luhan menengahi, jarinya memegang knop pintu ruang klub musik. "Jonginie, kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Aku tidak akan mencarimu." Gadis tersebut cemberut, membuang muka, lalu membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Ah, lagi-lagi dia marah." Jongin mengeluh, memandang tuan putrinya yang berjalan menghentak-hentak di dalam ruang klub melalui kaca tembus pandang yang terpasang di separuh dinding dekat pintu masuk.

"Dia hanya kesal karena kau punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk kau urus selain dirinya." Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan itu." Jongin melengos. "Kekanakan sekali. Mau sesuka apapun aku dengan anjing, tetap saja aku akan dan harus kembali padanya untuk melindungi dia karena itu sudah tugasku. Dia tidak perlu khawatir apalagi sampai marah."

Kembali Sehun tersenyum. "Melihat Luhan marah seperti ini cuma karena kau lebih memilih anjing, aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksinya saat kau memilih wanita lain selain dia."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" sebelah alis Jongin naik.

"Kegiatan klub pelatihan anjing dimulai bersamaan dengan klub musik Luhan, tapi kau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sini—"

"Tentu saja 'kan, aku harus mengantar Luhan lebih dulu—" Jongin memotong.

"Hanya untuk itu?" Sehun membalas menyela. "Kau yakin kau tidak punya alasan lain?" senyuman yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

Rona merah muda berbias samar di kedua pipi Jongin.

"Kalau kau memang sangat menyukainya, seharusnya kau tidak perlu masuk ke klub lain dan bersamaku di sini melihat mereka," ujar Sehun.

"Ha-habisnya dulu jam kegiatan klub pelatihan anjing ada di hari yang berbeda dengan klub musik." Jongin membuang muka, tak ingin rekannya melihat seberapa merah mukanya sekarang.

Sehun terkikik, ingin meledek tapi tidak cukup tega dengan wajah kepiting rebus di hadapannya sekarang. Mendengar suara Jongin yang berubah gugup dia anggap sudah lebih dari memuaskan dirinya.

"Yaah, apa boleh buat. Dia memang cantik sih." Namja berambut hitam itu mengarahkan pandangan ke dalam ruang musik. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyukai gadis seperti itu, Jongin-ah. Dia berkebalikan dengan Luhanie. Do Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat mungil dan tidak punya aura putri. Aku dengar dia juga jago beladiri."

Mendengar nama 'Kyungsoo', mata Jongin langsung melembut. Terlebih ketika dia bisa menemukan sesosok gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam dan tubuh mungil tengah berdiri sembari tertawa-tawa di sebelah Luhan, tanpa sadar seulas senyum menghias bibirnya.

"Tidak masalah dia tidak seperti putri ataupun jago beladiri," desisnya. "Dia sangat manis."

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi hangat di wajah temannya, ikut tersenyum. "Eum." Dia membenarkan, kembali mengarahkan mata ke Kyungsoo dan beralih ke sosok anggun di sebelahnya.

 _Tidak peduli dia putri atau hanya bersikap sok putri, yang terpenting dia masih tetap mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri. Luhanie memang sangat manis..._

-o-

"Jongin benar-benar pergi!?" suara Luhan meninggi ketika dia keluar ruang musik dan hanya melihat Sehun yang duduk di lantai terkantuk-kantuk.

Namja berambut hitam menguap lebar sebelum menjawab. "'Kan dia sudah bilang mau ada kegiatan klub—"

"Dia tetap pergi!?" Luhan memotong penuh rasa marah, membuat pemuda di depannya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Kau tahu Jongin orang yang seperti itu, Luhanie."

"Keterlaluan! Seharusnya kalau melihat aku marah, dia tidak akan pergi. Kim Jongin itu benar-benar tidak peka!" sang putri menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal, membuat ujung roknya bergoyang. "Ayo pulang! Biar saja kalau Jongin belum selesai bermain dengan anjing. Tinggal saja, tidak usah ditunggu!" titahnya lantas membalikkan badan meninggalkan Sehun yang tidak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa membuat si namja jangkung menoleh dan langsung menurunkan titik pandangannya, membalas tatapan polos dari sepasang mata bulat yang mengarah padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenap—" Kyungsoo seketika kaget, dia menyapa pemuda berkulit putih itu karena merasa penasaran Luhan berteriak-teriak di depan klub musiknya tapi malah langsung dimintai tolong.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin 'kan? Partnerku yang jadi pengawal Luhan. Dia ada di klub pelatihan anjing sekarang, bisakah kau memberitahunya untuk segera pulang karena tuan putri sedang marah dan tidak mau menunggunya," ujar Sehun, tanpa menunggu jawaban dia langsung mengimbuhi. "Terima kasih, Putri~" lalu beranjak menyusul Luhan yang sudah berbelok di tikungan lorong.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut akan mengatakan sesuatu namun segera menutupnya kembali.

 _Apa-apaan sih,_ desisnya dalam hati.

-o-

"Jongin-ah, ada yang mencarimu!" seru seorang siswa membuat Jongin yang sedang memakai kemeja menoleh.

"Oh, oke," jawabnya singkat.

 _Pasti Luhan marah lagi dan tidak mau menungguku. Makanya sampai membuat Sehun menjemputku begini,_ batin Jongin mempercepat kesibukannya memakai seragam.

"Sunbae, aku duluan ya," pamit namja tan tersebut seraya menyambar tas dan meletakkan blazer di atas pundak.

"Oke," jawab beberapa orang yang masih berada di kamar ganti sekaligus.

Jongin membuka pintu, memegang tas dengan sebelah tangan sambil berusaha memakai blazer dengan tangan lain.

"Apa Luhan marah-marah lagi karena aku tetap pergi ke klub? Sampai-sampai kau harus ke sini dan tidak menelpon—" kalimat Jongin terhenti ketika dia menoleh tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Perlahan diturunkannya titik pandangan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Luhan memang kelihatannya sedang marah. Aku hanya dimintai tolong ke sini memberitahumu," jawab Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala melihat sosok tinggi di depannya mendadak bisu.

"..."

"...?"

 _APA-APAAN!?_ Jongin melompat dua meter menjauhi Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan reflek telatnya.

 _Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa dia di sini?_ Pikir Jongin kalut dengan dada berdegup cepat karena tidak adanya persiapan.

 ** _"_** ** _...Aku hanya dimintai tolong ke sini memberitahumu."_**

 _Ini pasti ulah Oh Sehun. Setan sialan ituuu!_ Jongin mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa heran bercampur khawatir melihat wajah orang di depannya berubah-ubah warna antara pucat dan merah.

"A-aku tidak..." Jongin gugup.

 _AKU TIDAK PERNAH BICARA DENGANNYA. AAARRGGHHH BAGAIMANA INIII!?_

"...?"

.

Tap tap tap. Suara langkah kaki menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi lorong gedung sekolah yang sudah mulai sunyi berhiaskan bias jingga mega yang selalu menemani perjalanan pulang sekolah di setiap hari.

"Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo mengoyak keheningan, sedikit mengagetkan orang yang berjalan bersamanya.

"N-ne?" balas Jongin masih belum bisa menguasai kegugupannya. Dia memang sering memperhatikan Kyungsoo, menatapnya berlama-lama, tapi tidak pada jarak yang sedekat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak ada persiapan untuk menghadapi Kyungsoo _face to face_ begini.

"Aku tahu kau dan Oh Sehun adalah pengawal pribadi Luhan—" kalimat Kyungsoo terdengar menggantung. "Tapi di antara kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, jadi—" gadis itu berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Bisakah kau sedikit mendekat? Kalau sejauh itu kau jadi seperti penguntit."

 _EEEHHH!?_ Jongin kaget setengah mati, sama sekali tidak kepikiran jika berjalan tiga meter di belakang Kyungsoo akan membuatnya terlihat seperti penguntit. Apa boleh buat, dia sangat terkejut bertemu dengan gadis yang sejak masuk sekolah tahun ajaran baru sudah menarik perhatiannya. Dia tidak ada persiapan batin apa-apa. Hanya membayangkan Kyungsoo bicara dan tersenyum padanya saja Jongin sudah membeku apalagi dia benar-benar ada di dekatnya sekarang.

"M-maafkan aku..." desis Jongin sambil melangkahkan kaki memperpendek jarak dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bergeming menunggunya.

"Apa karena kau terbiasa melakukan pengawalan jadi kau selalu otomatis berjalan di belakang seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan mata dari sosok tinggi yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya.

"T-tidak juga." Jongin membuang muka, tak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. TIDAK saat gadis itu juga sedang MELIHATNYA seperti ini.

 _Kenapa dunia bisa begitu kejaaam!? Dan kenapa harus ada Oh Sehun yang membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk!?_ Dalam hati Jongin bersumpah dia akan mengeksekusi Oh Sehun setelah ini.

"Tak perlu sungkan padaku. Aku bukan tuan putrimu, jadi santai saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"B-baik." Jongin tidak tahu harus melihat kemana lagi.

"Aku selalu melihatmu dengan Sehun dan Luhan." Si gadis beranjak kembali berjalan, kaki jangkung di sebelahnya mengimbangi. "Aku pikir kau sangat tinggi dan ternyata memang benar-benar tinggi. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari dekat begini." Kyungsoo mendongak, memandang Jongin yang masih mengarahkan wajah menghindarinya.

"A-ada banyak yang lebih tinggi daripada aku," tukas pemuda itu.

"Iya sih." Kyungsoo terkekeh tanpa tahu hal tersebut membuat makhluk di sampingnya hampir lupa caranya bernapas. "Kalian orang-orang tinggi benar-benar membuatku iri."

 _Tidak, bukan begitu..._

Perlahan Jongin mengalihkan pandangan, sedikit menunduk untuk dapat menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sisinya. Sejak dulu dia selalu penasaran pada gadis mungil itu. Seberapa mungil tubuhnya dan apakah Jongin akan bisa melihat ubun-ubun kepalanya jika berada dekat dengan dia. Kini Jongin tahu semua jawabannya.

Dari sudut pandangnya sekarang, Jongin tidak hanya bisa melihat ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo membelah sisiran rambutnya dan menemukan ada warna coklat samar di antara helai kemilau rambut hitamnya. Jongin tersenyum tipis, sepertinya diam-diam putri yang selalu kelihatan polos itu tahu juga cara mewarnai rambut.

Tak hanya itu, Jongin pun dapat mencium harum aroma stroberi dari sampo yang dikenakan Kyungsoo bercampur dengan cologne wangi bayi yang dia ratakan di bagian leher serta pergelangan tangan. Tanpa sadar senyuman Jongin semakin lembut dan menatap Kyungsoo dari dekat selama ini membuatnya ingin mengusap rambut panjang gadis tersebut lalu menciumnya, menyesap aroma manisnya sambil mengatakan betapa cantik dia sekarang menyatu dalam kemegahan bias emas senja di punggungnya.

Kyungsoo memang cantik, mungil, dan satu dari sekian putri di sekolah. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pengawal.

Mata Jongin meredup.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya pengawal?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menoleh, sejatinya sedikit kaget Jongin akan bertanya lebih dulu padanya sebab sejak bertemu tadi namja tersebut lebih banyak diam dan menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Pengawal ya?" si gadis mengembalikan pandangan ke depan. "Aku tidak memerlukannya. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu aku tidak sekaya Luhan, jadi tidak akan ada yang mau menculikku untuk tebusan uang."

"Bagaimana kalau yang diincar mereka bukan uang?"

Kyungsoo kembali menoleh memandang Jongin yang otomatis langsung mengalihkan mata menghindarinya.

"Aku akan menghajarnya," jawab Kyungsoo simpel, cukup membuat pemuda di sebelahnya terkejut mendengar kalimat yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan di benaknya.

"Meski belum lulus sabuk hitam, aku ini lumayan jago berkelahi loh." Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum, membuat Jongin sedikit meliriknya namun hanya berakhir dengan rasa panas menjalar rata di seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"T-tapi kekuatan laki-laki dan perempuan itu berbeda—" suara Jongin kembali pelan dan gugup.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum. "Pasti ada jalan keluarnya nanti."

Jongin terdiam dan saat dia mengembalikan pandangan, gadis di sampingnya sudah beranjak, berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Namja berambut pirang tersebut bergerak, menyelaraskan spasi kaki jangkungnya dengan ayunan Kyungsoo yang cekak.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak memerlukannya."_**

Ada kalanya di dalam dongeng, sang putri yang kuat berpikir dia tidak memerlukan bantuan pangeran dalam melawan mantera penyihir jahat. Tapi bukan berarti tokoh pangeran lantas tidak ada di cerita itu. Dia tetap ada di sana, menunggu dan memperhatikan, sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk sewaktu-waktu menolong sang putri. Bukannya ingin dianggap sebagai pahlawan atau apa, sang pangeran hanya tidak ingin tuan putri yang dia sayangi terluka. Jadi dia akan tetap ada untuk melindunginya.

.

Sepasang mata coklat menyorot sendu dari kejauhan, menatap berkaca-kaca pada sosok tinggi Jongin yang berjalan di belakang si mungil Kyungsoo. Retakan luka semakin kentara di permukaan maniknya ketika melihat namja tan itu mengulurkan tangan, meraih helaian rambut panjang di hadapannya tanpa membuat pemiliknya tersadar pada apa yang dia lakukan. Jongin seolah tengah merasakan betapa lembut rambut itu di tangannya dan dia tersenyum. Seulas senyuman hangat yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan selain pada anak-anak anjing yang dia sukai.

Satu bulir air bening jatuh menetes di atas permukaan halus pipi putih. Dengan cepat tubuh ramping itu masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Menyisakan sorot mata datar Sehun yang menatapnya melalui kaca hitam tembus pandang.

-o-

Sehun baru selesai mandi ketika mendadak kerah bajunya dicengkeram dan ditarik dengan kuat. Dia mengaduh saat tubuhnya dibanting ke tempat tidur, terlebih waktu Jongin langsung menempatkan diri duduk menindih kedua pahanya.

"Oe oe, ada apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku akan memotongmu," desis Jongin, nada suaranya ditambah dengan kedua mata yang tertutupi poni basah membuatnya terlihat berbahaya.

"Yah, apa maksudmu memo—" kalimat Sehun terhenti sebab mendadak tangan Jongin sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan tangan lain meraih batas celananya.

"YAH YAH TUNGGU SEBENTAR! JANGAN ITU! JANGAN BAGIAN ITU!" seru Sehun heboh, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongin sambil menghindari tikaman pisau mengkilat yang ada di tangannya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! 'KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Jongin beringas.

"BUNUH SAJA TAPI SINGKIRKAN DULU PISAU ITU!" Sehun memekik. "DAN JANGAN TERUS-TERUSAN MENGARAHKANNYA KE ASET MASA DEPANKUUU!"

Trang! Pisau terlembar ke sudut kamar terkena tendangan Sehun. Namja tersebut dengan lemas menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Aku pikir... aku pikir aku akan mati..." desisnya.

"KAU MEMANG HARUS MATI!" Jongin meraih leher Sehun, menekannya sekuat tenaga seolah dia tidak punya keraguan untuk membunuh temannya. Reflek, pemuda berkulit cerah langsung menyusupkan kaki di antara himpitan tubuh mereka berdua, memasukkan dua jari kakinya di lubang hidung Jongin sementara tangannya mencengkeram kuat tangan tan yang masih mencekiknya.

"Le. Pas. Kan!" ujar Sehun terputus-putus. Semakin Jongin memperkuat tekanan pada lehernya, semakin kuat pula Sehun mendorong wajah di atas tubuhnya menggunakan jari kaki yang masuk di lubang hidung.

"BWAAH!" Jongin melepaskan tangannya, melompat ke belakang lalu bersin beberapa kali sambil diselingi umpatan, sementara Sehun terbatuk seraya mengusap-usap lehernya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa kau bodoh, hah!?" geram Sehun.

"KAU YANG BODOH!" balas Jongin garang. "Kau 'kan yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menjemputku ke klub? Apa tujuanmu, hah? Kau mau mempermalukan aku!?"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah memberimu kesempatan yang langka!" Sehun menuding. "Kau itu benar-benar menyedihkan setiap hari hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh seperti anak anjing terlantar! Menyapa saja juga tidak berani, dasar pengecut!"

"Apa kau bilaaang!?" dengan cepat Jongin kembali meraih kerah baju Sehun.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" smirk muncul di bibir tipis si putih. "Kau sudah membicarakan apa saja dengan dia?"

Ting. Wajah Jongin memerah, menggantikan ekspresi buas hewan liar kelaparan yang barusan dia perlihatkan.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak memerlukannya."_**

Jongin melepaskan pakaian Sehun, duduk menyila di atas kasur dengan kepala menunduk.

"Dia menolakku."

Mata Sehun membelalak. "Eeehhh!? Kau sudah menyatakan cin—"

"Bukan begitu!" sela Jongin cepat.

"Lalu?" Sehun tidak mengerti. Terlebih ketika temannya malah membuang wajah dengan mata muram.

"Aku tidak mau muncul lagi di hadapannya."

Sehun terdiam.

-o-

Seperti biasa, halaman sekolah sudah ramai ketika Jongin menghentikan mobil dan membiarkan Sehun yang membuka pintu untuk Luhan. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Perhatian para murid tidak mengarah pada mereka melainkan ke tempat lain. Hampir semua orang mendongakkan kepala dan saat ketiganya ikut memandang ke atas, seketika mata mereka terbeliak.

"Apa yang—" Luhan tidak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya, sekarang dia sedang melihat seseorang tengah berusaha mendorong jatuh seorang gadis di atap sekolah. Rambut panjang siswi itu sudah menjuntai turun dan bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya yang nampak melakukan pemberontakan. Semakin dilihat dengan lebih jelas, nampak leher gadis tersebut tengah dicengkeram oleh siswa yang sepertinya sedang mengancam akan membunuhnya.

Jongin menyipitkan mata, jarak yang cukup jauh membuat dia harus memaksimalkan fokus retinanya dan saat akhirnya dia mengenali wajah yang sedang memucat takut tersebut, Jongin terpana. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, namja tan tersebut membuang tasnya ke tanah dan berlari dengan langkah lebar.

"Jonginie!" panggil Luhan terkejut.

"Sehunie!" dia beralih pada pengawalnya yang lain yang masih berdiri di dekat mobil.

"Hm?" hanya itu tanggapan Sehun.

"Ada apa? Jongin kenapa?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun mengarahkan mata kembali ke atap sekolah. "Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo."

"Eh? Kyung—" Luhan segera menoleh, baru menyadari jika gadis yang sedang dipaksa jatuh adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Kyungsoo. Tangan Luhan seketika bergetar, ada ketakutan di matanya sekaligus kekecewaan yang mengendap di air bening yang mulai berkumpul di kelopaknya.

"Kau..." dia mendesis. "Kau tidak pergi dengan Jongin?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, meraih puncak kepala Luhan dan mengusap lembut bulir surainya. "Tidak, karena tuan putriku ada di sini. Dan bukan di sana."

.

"KATAKAN KAU AKAN JADI PACARKU!" seru namja yang masih memegang kuat kerah kemeja Kyungsoo namun tidak berhenti mendorongnya seolah dia ingin gadis itu jatuh dengan tidak sengaja.

"MANA ADA ORANG YANG MENYATAKAN CINTA SEPERTI INI!" balas Kyungsoo garang, balik mencengkeram kuat lengan di atasnya.

"ITU KARENA KAU MENOLAKKU KEMARIN!" si namja kembali mendorong Kyungsoo membuat gadis mungil tersebut memekik, menatap ke bawah dengan ngeri. "APA KEKURANGANKU SAMPAI KAU MENOLAKKU!?"

"Hen—HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak, air mata menetes mengenai pelipisnya.

"TIDAK AKAN AKU HENTIKAN SEBELUM KAU MAU JADI PACARKU!"

"JANGAN!" tangisan Kyungsoo pecah saat dia merasa sudah lebih dari separuh tubuhnya berada di awang-awang, sekali pegangan di bajunya terlepas bisa dipastikan nyawanya juga akan terlepas di permukaan tanah nanti.

"DO KYUNGSOO, JADILAH PACA—"

Buk! Dengan sangat cepat sebuah kaki panjang melayang dan mengenai bagian tengkuk si namja, membuatnya limbung sesaat lalu lemas kehilangan kesadaran. Di waktu bersamaan cengkeramannya pada kerah seragam Kyungsoo terlepas, mengagetkan gadis itu, membuat tubuhnya langsung ditarik oleh gaya gravitasi.

 _Aku akan mati,_ batin Kyungsoo. Namun tidak lama, sebab di detik selanjutnya sepasang lengan panjang terulur menangkap kedua tangannya dan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga kembali ke atas.

Bruk! Kyungsoo jatuh tengkurap dengan keras, hidungnya terasa sakit membentur kancing pakaian seseorang dan lambat baginya menyadari jika dia sedang berbaring di atas dada bidang yang memperdengarkan suara cepat detak jantung serta napas yang memburu.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat," desis sebuah suara bass yang terdengar parau tapi menyimpan sebuah kelegaan. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca seketika, dia terisak, meremas kuat dasi Jongin yang kemudian meletakkan tangan di kepala serta pinggangnya.

"Jangan takut, jangan menangis. Semuanya sudah selesai," hibur Jongin, namun isakan gadis di pelukannya malah terdengar makin pilu.

.

Tluk, Jongin meletakkan secangkir coklat hangat di depan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk diam di ruang kesehatan dengan selimut yang menutupi bahunya. Siswa yang berniat menyakitinya di atap sudah diamankan oleh pihak sekolah dan sekarang dia sedang mencoba menenangkan diri di ruang kesehatan ditemani Jongin.

"Kau sangat hebat berani melawan namja itu sendirian," puji pemuda berkulit tan, duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih bergeming bertarung dengan rasa shock-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin mengulurkan tangan, merapikan poni rambut hitam si gadis mungil yang sedikit berantakan lalu membawanya untuk disematkan di belakang telinga. "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Namja itu tersenyum.

Mata Kyungsoo perlahan terangkat, menatap sayu pada manik coklat Jongin. Perlahan dia memiringkan kepala, meletakkan pipi di telapak tangan besar yang kemudian mengusap lembut kulit wajahnya dengan ragu.

Tuan putri yang kuat memang sangat mengesankan dan keberadaan pangeran di sisinya bukan untuk menegaskan kalau sang pangeran masih lebih kuat dari si putri. Tapi justru sebaliknya, pangeran ada di sana untuk selalu memastikan jika tidak ada yang akan melukai tuan putri kesayangannya.

.

Dan pangeran itu selalu ada untuk menghibur sang putri jika hatinya sedang terluka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menangis?" celetuk Sehun yang kembali mendapat jawaban berupa sebuah isakan keras. Perlahan namja tersebut menghela napas, dibawanya kedua kaki panjang untuk menyila di atas meja guru di klub musik yang saat ini di bagian bawahnya tengah ada seseorang meringkuk memeluk lutut sambil tersedu-sedan mirip anak kecil.

"Kau sendiri sadar Jongin selalu diam-diam melihat Kyungsoo," desis Sehun. "Jadi berhentilah menangisinya."

"Hiks..." Luhan semakin merapatkan kaki dan membenamkan suara isakan yang belum mau berhenti.

"Ini." Tangan Sehun terjulur ke bawah, tepat di depan Luhan, menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan. Dengan gemetar, gadis itu menerimanya. Alis Luhan mengerut ketika dirasanya sapu tangan tersebut sedikit kaku. Dia membuka lipatan kainnya dan menemukan sebuah kotak make up kecil.

"Tuan putri harus tetap terlihat seperti putri meski baru saja menangis. Benar 'kan?" terdengar suara Sehun, tak ada nada meledek di kalimatnya, hanya sebuah penghiburan, memunculkan segaris senyum tipis di wajah penuh air mata Luhan.

Entah kapan, suatu hari nanti sang putri pasti akan sadar. Jika ada dua orang putri dalam satu dongeng, pasti juga akan ada dua pangeran.

 **-END-**

* * *

Abis baca komiknya Mizuto Aqua sensei yang bertema princess gitu, jadi pengen bikin beginian.  
Maapkan keabsurdannya, fufufu


	3. Phantom (ChanBaek)

Selama pesta, Phantom akan menyamar dengan bajunya yang serba hitam maupun serba putih dan membawa pergi siapapun yang berdansa dengannya. Jangan percayai siapapun di pesta topeng!

#chanbaek #t #gs

Credit: "Juliette (Japanese ver)" by SHINee, LUX advertisement (BCL-Ashraf ver)

 **PHANTOM**

Suasana hall pesta dansa malam itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat ramai. Meski di awal, ketika pintu terbuka tadi hanya ada beberapa gelintir orang saja yang nampak melangkahkan kaki dengan anggun di karpet merah menuju ruangan luas yang megah dan begitu gemerlap oleh cahaya kemewahan tersebut. Di bawah pijar mahal lampu kristal, berdiri siluet-siluet indah tubuh berlekuk gitar Spanyol yang terbalut dalam seksi serta minimnya gaun pesta. Di sisi lain, nampak para namja berbadan tegap yang begitu tertutup dalam potongan pakaian resmi jas dan tuxedo.

Selain kostum yang dikenakan dan juga cara berdandan serta menata rambut, pada dasarnya tak ada yang bisa membedakan mana namja dan mana yeoja, karena semua orang yang ada di pesta dansa malam itu mengenakan topeng. Topeng? Ya, tema pesta dansa malam itu adalah pesta topeng. Semua orang yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta harus mengenakan topeng untuk menyamarkan wajah mereka, termasuk orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab di orkestra dan juga para pelayan. Tak ada pengecualian. Semuanya berpesta, menikmati musik, cemilan, minuman, dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan topeng.

Di antara alunan pelan musik mozart yang memanjakan telinga dan pemandangan menenangkan dari para tamu undangan yang bercengkerama dengan begitu akrabnya, diselingi oleh sosok pelayan yang sibuk berseliweran ke sana-kemari mengedarkan minuman, nampak seorang namja yang berdiri menyendiri di dekat pintu balkon. Namja yang memakai topeng berwarna jingga dan stelan tuxedo hitam yang memamerkan siluet kaki panjang serta bahu bidang yang kokoh tersebut, telah berada di tempat yang sama selama hampir satu jam terhitung dari sejak dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki hall pesta.

Namja jangkung berambut kelam yang tersisir rapi ke belakang dan memperlihatkan lebar jidatnya itu nampak berdiri dengan gelisah di tempatnya sembari tangannya tidak lelah mengutak-atik ponsel tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Termasuk ketika beberapa yeoja berkulit cerah dan berbaju seksi secara bergantian mendekatinya, menyapanya, dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya menjadi pasangan dansa. Tapi dengan sopan namja itu mengatakan penolakan sambil tersenyum, membuat deretan gigi putihnya yang nampak segar dan rapi seperti biji semangka itu terlihat.

 _Ya, ampun! Kemana dia sebenarnya? Apa salonnya mendadak ramai atau bagaimana? Ini sudah sejam dan dia belum datang juga. Awas kau nanti, Byun Baekhyun!_ geram namja tinggi berstelan tuxedo hitam yang berdiri di dekat pintu balkon ― Park Chanyeol ― tersebut sambil sekali lagi mengutak-atik layar ponselnya, mencoba untuk kembali dan kembali menghubungi satu nomor yang sama yang sudah puluhan kali dia coba telpon serta kirimi pesan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol sedang menunggu kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun, yang tadi menolak untuk diajak berangkat bersama ke acara _prom night_ sekolah mereka ini dengan alasan masih ada di salon dan berdandan. Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menunggu yeoja bertubuh mungil itu sampai selesai bersiap-siap, tapi Baekhyun menolak. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau tujuan Chanyeol bersikeras ingin menunggunya bukan karena 'kesetiaan', melainkan karena namja itu khawatir jika Baekhyun akan memakai gaun pesta yang terbuka lalu memperlihatkan kulit tubuhnya yang sudah didaulat Chanyeol merupakan miliknya. _What the heck!_ Ini _prom night_ dan gaun seksi (dan mahal) adalah hal WA-JIB yang harus dipakai.

Namun, si namja jangkung tersebut sudah punya _mindset_ kalau semua 'properti' yang ada pada Byun Baekhyun adalah mutlak milik Park Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol hanya dapat ber- _asdfghjkl_ ketika sang kekasih mengusirnya dari salon dan mengancam minta putus kalau dia tidak dibiarkan berangkat sendiri. Dan sekarang Chanyeol panik karena si mungil itu tidak juga nampak batang hidungnya di lantai pesta. Chanyeol takut jika di tengah jalan, kekasihnya yang manis dan imut tersebut diculik oleh orang mesum pengidap pedofilia. Baekhyun-nya … TIDAAAKKK! Makanya sekarang Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk terus menghubungi nomor ponsel Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan hal-hal lain di sekelilingnya.

 _Breeze…_ Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika mendadak seperti merasakan ada tiupan angin dingin di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, terutama ke pintu balkon di dekatnya, untuk memastikan kemungkinan asal-muasal hembusan angin barusan dan terpaksa harus kecewa karena tidak melihat celah apapun yang berpotensi memasukkan angin ke dalam hall pesta dansa yang full AC. Chanyeol memegang belakang lehernya, sedikit merinding.

 _Breeze…_ sekali lagi angin dingin yang sama berhembus, kali ini membawa aroma harum bunga mawar ke indera penciuman Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu semakin mengusap cemas belakang lehernya karena sekarang seluruh bulu kuduknya sudah meremang dan selaksa perasaan tak enak menggigit nyalinya sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Apa yang barusan itu?_ Batin Chanyeol dengan isi pikiran kemana-mana, terlebih saat sadar jika sepertinya yang merasakan angin dan mencium bau harum tadi hanyalah dirinya. Terbukti dari tak ada satu pun teman-temannya yang memberikan reaksi atas hembusan angin ataupun wangi bunga.

 _Tidak mungkin 'kan di tempat seperti ini ada…_ wajah Chanyeol memucat samar. _Anni, anni, anni! Tidak mungkin! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada!_ Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras berusaha untuk menepis pikiran negatif di dalam otaknya.

 _Lebih baik aku pindah tempat,_ Chanyeol mulai beranjak, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah ruangan pesta ketika … _breeze…_ angin itu berhembus lagi, membawa harum bunga mawar lagi.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah dengan sepasang kaki membatu. Kentara jika rona pucat sudah mulai menguasai wajah tampan di balik topeng warna jingga laksana jilatan api itu. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, kali ini benar-benar memastikan jika HARUS ada lubang yang menjadi tersangka utama hembusan angin barusan. Tapi posisi namja jangkung tersebut sedang ada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, pintu jauh, jendela jauh, dan tidak mungkin AC bisa mengeluarkan udara sekeras hembusan angin. Kebekuan perlahan merambati tangan Chanyeol hingga ke ujung jari.

Drrt, drrt, sebuah suara getaran yang berulang-ulang sukses membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan tersadar akan keberadaan dunia. Namja itu buru-buru mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya dan melihat id _caller._ 'Byun Baekhyun'! Akhirnya!

"Eoh? Chagi…"

"Chagiya~~~" Baekhyun memotong sapaan Chanyeol dengan suara kecil yang dibuat meliuk-liuk penuh aegyo.

"Wae?" balas Chanyeol pendek. Perasaan tak enak dan takut masih membayangi dirinya sehingga dia melupakan kebiasaannya untuk mengomentari aegyo sang kekasih.

"Apa pestanya sudah dimulai?" tanya Baekhyun, nada suaranya terdengar rendah dan sedih.

"Anni, makanya kau cepatlah ke sini. Dimana kau, huh?" alis Chanyeol mengerut kesal mengingat bagaimana satu jam dia habiskan hanya untuk berdiri menunggu seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Itu dia maksudku~~~" Baekhyun kembali ber-aegyo, bisa Chanyeol pastikan kalau waktu mengatakan kalimat barusan Baekhyun pasti sambil memajukan bibir tipisnya hingga menjadi seperti mulut bebek.

"Ban mobilku bocor dan tidak ada bengkel di sekitar sini."

"Mwo!?" suara Chanyeol keluar sedikit keras, mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sadar jika sudah menjadi perusak suasana, segera Chanyeol menundukkan badan meminta maaf dan berpindah ke tepi ruangan pesta, menyandarkan punggung ke dinding sambil tetap menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku jemput…"

"Anni, anni, tidak perlu." Baekhyun memotong kalimat kekasihnya. "Petugas dari bengkel langgananku sudah datang. Mereka mulai mengganti ban mobil sekarang."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Itulah akibatnya karena kau menolak berangkat bersama denganku. Rasakan sekarang karmamu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Karma apa?" Baekhyun terdengar tidak terima. "Ini cuma kebetulan. Kebetulan!" dengusnya.

"Kau pasti juga memakai baju terbuka, geutji?" tuduh Chanyeol sambil merengut tidak suka.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku pakai baju seksi, huh? Aku ini 'kan diva. Diva! Aku harus tampil paling 'wah' di antara semua yeoja!" bantah Baekhyun membuat kekasihnya mengeluarkan dengusan napas sebal.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani datang dengan bahu terbuka ataupun rok mini. Akan 'ku telanjangi kau dan 'ku buat kau tidak bisa tidur sampai besok pagi," ancam Chanyeol seduktif.

"Uuuhh~ takuttt~~~" balas Baekhyun sengaja bersikap genit membuat kekasihnya berbalik menyimpan tawa geli. Ah, meskipun yeoja mungil itu sangat sering bersikap seenaknya sendiri, manja, dan keras kepala, namun dia tetap satu-satunya orang yang dapat merubah mood Chanyeol hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Eh, Chagi, Chagi~" panggil Baekhyun kembali menggunakan suara kekanakannya.

"Hm?" balas Chanyeol pendek, sekarang senyuman sudah menghias indah di lengkungan bibirnya berkat serangan-serangan aegyo kekasihnya barusan.

"Ayo, bergosip," ajak Baekhyun simple.

"Ya!" Chanyeol menegur. "Urus saja ban mobilmu, kenapa kau malah mau mengajakku bergosip, huh? Aish, jinjja!"

"Aku bosan, tak ada yang bisa diajak bicara di sini." Suara Baekhyun kembali menjadi sedih.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol kembali menyerah dan menuruti keinginan kekasihnya, lagipula dia juga tidak ada teman bicara. Kebetulan yang terlalu sempurna.

"Tadi siang, waktu aku chatting dengan Kyungsoo, kami membahas sesuatu." Baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Apa itu?" tanggap Chanyeol.

"Itu lho soal konsep pesta dansa _prom night_ kita," jawab Baekhyun.

"Pesta topeng?" pertanyaan Chanyeol dijawab 'uh-hum' pendek oleh kekasihnya. "Memang kenapa dengan pesta topeng?"

"Kau belum tahu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar terkejut, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan alis antara tidak mengerti dan penasaran. "Katanya, setiap kali ada pesta topeng pasti ada _phantom_ (hantu) _._ "

" _Phantom_?" ulang Chanyeol, mendadak merasa merinding tanpa sebab.

"Eoh, _phantom._ " Baekhyun menegaskan kalimatnya. "Di antara orang-orang yang memakai topeng dan tidak terlihat wajahnya, ada _phantom_ yang menampakkan diri. Katanya, _phantom_ itu berpenampilan seperti tamu undangan, memakai topeng, menutupi wajahnya, tapi dia tidak ada di dalam daftar tamu. Dan ada yang bilang juga, dia bisa menjadi namja ataupun yeoja, berbaju serba hitam maupun serba putih. Chagiya, berhati-hatilah kalau ada orang yang seperti itu di pesta. Berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan baju serba hitam atau serba putih dan punya wangi mawar."

"Wangi mawar!?" Chanyeol terkejut dua kali. Baekhyun kembali ber-'uh-hum' pendek.

"Mau jadi namja atau yeoja, _phantom_ selalu punya wangi mawar. Dan lagi, Chagiya. Katanya, _phantom_ itu selalu mencari orang untuk diajak berdansa di pesta. Lalu, orang yang terlihat berdansa dengan mereka di malam pesta, besoknya akan hilang entah kemana."

Chanyeol ber- _sweat_ _drop_ ria.

"Biasanya mereka menggoda korban dengan bau harum tubuh mereka."

Chanyeol pucat pasi.

"Chagiya, kau tidak mencium wangi mawar 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"A-anni…" jawab Chanyeol gugup. "Aku tidak…"

 _Breeze…_ kembali angin dingin dengan harum mawar berhembus menyapa indera perasa Chanyeol, membekukannya, menyulapnya menjadi patung batu Dewa Apollo. Namja jangkung tersebut terdiam, lidahnya kelu seiring dengan seluruh persendian tubuhnya yang kaku seolah telah berkarat puluhan tahun. Dan di saat dia sedang berada di mode blank seperti itu, mendadak sesosok yeoja berjalan mendekat. Yeoja berkulit putih dengan sepasang kaki jenjang yang indah mulus, _high heels_ , bahu bening yang terbuka memanjakan mata, serta gelombang cantik di ujung rambutnya yang lurus jatuh seperti kain sutera.

Mata lebar Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan yeoja itu. Bukan karena yeoja itu cantik, wajahnya tertutup separuh oleh topeng putih yang berhiaskan aksen bulu, jadi mana mungkin Chanyeol bisa tahu dia lebih cantik dari kekasihnya atau bukan. Mata namja jangkung tersebut mengikuti arah langkah gemulai si yeoja, yang notebene-nya menuju padanya, karena penampilannya. Yeoja itu memakai gaun putih, _high_ _heels_ putih, topeng putih, semua serba putih! Chanyeol terbayang-bayang perkataan Baekhyun barusan dan entah kenapa hal tersebut membuatnya semakin bergetar ciut. Terlebih ketika yeoja tak dikenal itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, wangi bunga mawar langsung menyeruak mengisi jeda di tengah-tengah mereka.

Nampak bibir yeoja tersebut tersenyum, namun tidak dengan bibir Chanyeol yang memutih pucat. Selangkah demi selangkah, yeoja itu mengikis jarak untuk mendekati sosok tinggi yang mematung diam di hadapannya sementara Chanyeol tanpa sadar beringsut mundur menempelkan seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya ke dinding. Tangan putih yeoja tersebut terangkat, menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang ponsel di dekat telinga. Chanyeol menutup mata merasakan sentuhan dingin itu, meski bisa dia rasakan jika kulit yang mengusap tangannya terasa begitu lembut, sehalus sutera, tapi tetap saja…

Agak lama, sentuhan itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan aroma mawar di sekitar Chanyeol. Namja jangkung tersebut membuka mata perlahan-lahan, mengintip, dan ketika dia tidak lagi melihat sosok yeoja serba putih itu di depannya, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega.

 _Aku selamat,_ batin Chanyeol.

"Chagi … eh?" Chanyeol akan mengajak bicara Baekhyun kembali, namun baru dia sadar jika … ponselnya tak lagi ada di tangannya!

Chanyeol meraba seluruh tubuhnya, merogoh setiap sakunya berharap jika tadi dia sudah menyimpan ponselnya tanpa dia sendiri tahu. Namun nihil, benda tipis itu tidak ada dimanapun di bagian tubuh dan pakaian Chanyeol. Namja tersebut termenung sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia masih memegang ponsel ketika yeoja serba putih itu datang. Lalu yeoja itu menyentuh tangannya … tunggu, menyentuh tangannya? Menyentuh tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel!?

Mata besar Chanyeol membeliak semakin lebar. Dengan panik dia berlari menuju tengah-tengah hall pesta, memutar badan, melihat berkeliling, berusaha untuk menemukan sosok yeoja dalam baju serba putih tadi.

Phantom _apanya!? Ini sih namanya pencurian!_ Geram Chanyeol dalam hati. Namja tersebut beranjak, berjalan mengelilingi ruang pesta sambil terus mencoba mengenali wajah setiap yeoja berbaju putih yang dia lihat.

 _Kemana si_ Phantom _itu pergi? Kurang ajar!_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

 _Breeze…_ mendadak udara bergerak lembut membawa desis aroma mawar, Chanyeol berhenti bergerak dan mencoba untuk menemukan sumber dari bau itu. Dia tidak lagi merasa merinding maupun takut dengan angin serta wangi mawar tersebut, karena biar bagaimanapun ponselnya lebih penting dari apapun.

Chanyeol berjalan kembali mengitari ruang pesta. Dari arah panggung, terdengar pengumuman jika pesta _prom night_ akan segera dimulai dan para tamu undangan diharapkan untuk mendekat ke panggung. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, dia tetap berkeliling untuk menemukan sosok yeoja berbaju putih yang sudah mencuri ponselnya. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menenangkan diri dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, pintu hall dijaga oleh security, jadi jika ada orang yang keluar bahkan sebelum pesta dimulai pasti akan mendapat teguran. Chanyeol mengetatkan gigi, baru terpikir olehnya kalau satu-satunya tempat yang tepat supaya bisa menangkap pencuri itu adalah pintu hall, berjaga di pintu hall dan mengawasi orang-orang yang keluar dengan gelagat mencurigakan.

 _Breeze…_ tepat ketika Chanyeol akan bergerak, angin mawar itu kembali terasa, kali ini dalam jarak yang dekat. Dari arah belakang, sebuah tangan berjari lentik mendadak menyentuh bahu Chanyeol, membuat tubuh namja itu membatu tanpa diminta. Mata Chanyeol melirik bahunya yang ditempeli tangan putih mulus tersebut lalu menelan ludah dengan seret. Perlahan tangan putih itu bergerak, mencakar pelan kulit leher Chanyeol dengan ujung kukunya yang cantik. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan begitu dia memutar kepala, langsung ditemukannya seraut wajah bertopeng putih yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Yeoja itu menarik tangannya tepat di saat Chanyeol ganti memegang kedua lengannya. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, namun tak bisa namja itu pungkiri jika pasti tangannya sekarang sangat dingin dan gemetar ketika memegang lengan yeoja tak dikenal tersebut. Yeoja itu melirik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mencengkeram lengannya dan mengulum senyuman tipis.

"Kembalikan ponselku," pinta Chanyeol dengan nada geram, menyembunyikan getar takut dalam suaranya. Sekali lagi bibir pink di depannya hanya tersenyum. Yeoja itu mengarahkan mata lurus langsung ke tengah iris Chanyeol, sedikit membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Namja tinggi tersebut terdiam manakala sadar jika sepertinya dia kenal dengan sepasang mata berwarna hazel itu.

Tahu jika Chanyeol lengah, yeoja cantik tersebut menarik kedua lengannya begitu saja dari telapak tangan Chanyeol. Begitu cepat dan mulus seolah kulit tubuhnya terbuat dari kain sutera yang licin, gerakannya begitu halus tanpa disadari sama sekali oleh Chanyeol. Dan ketika namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu tertampar kembali ke dunia, yeoja serba putih tersebut sudah beberapa langkah ada di depannya, sedang tersenyum sembari memamerkan ponsel Chanyeol di tangannya. Chanyeol mengerucutkan mulut, dibalas kedipan nakal oleh yeoja itu.

"Awas kau," geram Chanyeol, kali ini benar-benar kesal. Melihat namja incarannya sudah terpengaruh dan mulai mengikutinya, yeoja serba putih tersebut hanya mengulum senyuman dan berbalik, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Chanyeol sekaligus menuntun namja itu untuk menuju ke balkon.

"Mau kemana kau, huh?" Chanyeol berhasil meraih kembali lengan putih tersebut tepat di dekat pintu balkon. Dia menariknya dengan kuat lalu menyudutkannya di dinding, mengunci semua gerakannya dengan kuasa tubuhnya yang giant.

"Berani sekali kau mengerjaiku…" desis Chanyeol. "…Byun Baekhyun."

Yeoja berpenampilan serba putih yang tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan apapun di dalam kurungan lengan panjang Chanyeol itu sekali lagi hanya mengulum senyum.

"Apa kau segitu takutnya dengan _phantom_ , Park Chanyeol?" balas suara lembut dengan nada mencibir tersebut penuh kemenangan.

"Kh-" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, Chagiya," desis Chanyeol kesal.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" pintanya yang langsung dituruti oleh Baekhyun, yeoja berpenampilan serba putih yang berpura-pura menjadi _phantom_ untuk menakut-nakuti kekasihnya yang bernyali ciut seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau tahu kau akan setakut ini, seharusnya aku bilang sekalian semua korban _phantom_ akan mati." Baekhyun masih menggoda sembari melepas earphone tanpa kabel yang tersembunyi manis di balik kibaran rambut hitamnya dan terhubung ke ponsel di dalam tasnya.

"Apa kau begitu ingin aku mati, huh?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tajam, tidak terlalu suka dengan gurauan kekasihnya yang terkadang keterlaluan.

"Daripada kau bersama dengan yeoja selain aku, aku lebih senang kau mati," jawab Baekhyun enteng sembari menjatuhkan tatapan mata _innocent_ pada sang kekasih yang hanya bisa menyeringai _speechless_.

"Kau benar-benar harus mendapatkan hukuman," ujar Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Pertama dan kedua, karena kau sudah menolak pergi denganku dan berbohong soal ban mobilmu." Chanyeol menyentuh sebelah pipi Baekhyun sambil melepas perlahan topeng di wajahnya, memperlihatkan betapa cantik kekasih mungilnya itu malam ini.

"Ketiga, karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama tapi malah menceritakan cerita bohong soal _phantom_." Tangan Chanyeol turun dengan mulus ke kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun yang tidak tertutupi kain apapun.

"Sebenarnya, cerita _phantom_ itu tidak bo … eunghh~" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti oleh desahan samar karena Chanyeol lebih dulu mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di permukaan harum kulit bahunya yang sensitif.

"Keempat, karena kau sudah mengerjaiku dan menakut-nakuti seperti ini." Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat semburat merah muda yang mulai menghias indah di kedua pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"Dan kelima, karena kau memakai baju terbuka."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mengulum senyum sambil mengerlingkan mata seduktif.

"Tapi aku cantik 'kan?" tanya yeoja mungil itu sambil meraih dua sisi kerah jas Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat hingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara wajah mereka.

"Ini _prom_ _night_ dan bukan ajang _red_ _carpet_ ," desis Chanyeol.

"Karpet yang dipasang di depan berwarna merah," balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Kekasihnya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar bantahan manja itu. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan, mendaratkan sentuhan demi sentuhannya di kulit putih Baekhyun yang terasa halus memanjakan indera perasanya.

"Sutera ini milikku," bisik Chanyeol di sebelah telinga kekasihnya hingga membuat gadis itu terkikik kegelian. Begitu asyik mereka berdua bercumbu hingga tidak sadar dimana mereka berada sekarang. Meski tamu undangan lain tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena terlampau fokus pada panggung, namun para pelayan yang berseliweran seolah tidak mau melewatkan adegan romantis-seperti-drama pasangan kekasih itu dan memberikan apresiasi dengan senyuman geli yang ditahan.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika sadar jika ada pelayan yang sedang memperhatikan tingkahnya bersama sang kekasih. Dengan gugup gadis itu menarik diri dari jamahan Chanyeol, membuat namja jangkung tersebut menahan tawa.

"Mau pindah tempat?" tanya Chanyeol tidak ingin melepaskan kilatan 'ingin' di kedua mata lebarnya.

"Kenapa?" balas Baekhyun dengan mulut mengerucut.

"'Kan sudah 'ku bilang kalau kau harus dihukum, Anak Nakal." Dengan gemas Chanyeol mencubit pelan sebelah pipi kekasihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lantas mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Chanyeol.

"Hukum aku, Chagiya," pinta Baekhyun yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'menantang'.

"Dengan senang hati, Chagiya," sahut Chanyeol. "Akan aku warnai sutera putih ini dengan warna merah di sini, di sini, dan di sini." Chanyeol menunjuk leher, bahu, dan bagian atas dada kekasihnya.

" _Pervert_ ," desis Baekhyun dengan seringai genit menghias seksi wajah cantiknya.

Pet, mendadak ruangan gelap karena lampu diredupkan, tanda jika pesta sudah mulai masuk ke inti acara. Lagu pelan _mozart_ mengalun romantis, membentuk pasangan demi pasangan dansa di tengah-tengah hall. Dan di antara para pasangan itu ada Chanyeol juga Baekhyun yang kembali saling menatap penuh makna.

"Ayo, kita juga mulai," bisik Chanyeol lirih, mengalahkan romantisnya alunan instrumen pengiring gerakan dansa. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menarik kepala kekasihnya untuk mendekat lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan membiarkannya terlumat sempurna dalam ciuman penuh cinta dengan lagu _mozart_ sebagai backsound-nya.

Sementara itu, di tengah-tengah hall dansa, di antara beberapa pasangan yang saling berpelukan sambil bergerak pelan mengikuti alunan musik…

"Kau harum. Suka dengan _essence_ mawar, ya?" tanya seorang namja pada gadis pasangan dansanya. Seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan wajah (sepertinya) cantik yang tertutup oleh topeng berwarna hitam, senada dengan gaun serta _high_ _heels_ -nya yang juga berwarna kelam.

Yeoja itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Iya, aku suka."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Sebelumnya, setelah pesta ini selesai, apa Oppa mau bicara sebentar denganku?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab si namja antusias.

Sekali lagi yeoja yang berpenampilan serba hitam tersebut tersenyum. "Baiklah, namaku … _Phantom._ "

 **-END-**

* * *

Repost ff jaman dahoeloe kala, masih inget banget ini prompt dari empunya ChanBaek Indonesia, Deestacia  
Kekeke  
Dan juga atas permintaan _rahmaindirawati_ di instagram, udah Myka repost yaa khusus buat kamu juga :*

Malam ini Myka update bareng lagi lho sama author2 CB favo kalian yg lain (meski Myka telat =P). Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak **SilvieVienoy96, Hyurien92, Sebut Saja B, Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, Pupuputri, Cactus93, Uchanbaek 27x06, Jonah Kim** ft **Flameshine, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame,** dan **Oh Lana.**

Review and I'll kiss you muach~ :**


	4. Dance (NC KaiSoo)

**WARNING GENDER SWITCH!** **  
 **DLDR!****

 **.**

Kyungsoo―gadis berwajah polos yg terjebak di sebuah diskotik―mendapat ajakan menari dari Kai―pemuda yg tak henti menawarinya bir―tapi siapa yg tahu kalau ternyata Kyungsoo...

#kaisoo #m #gs

 **DANCE**

Diskotik, club, bar, dan entah apa lagi sebutannya. Yang pasti, itu adalah sebuah tempat tanpa lampu neon dan hanya memiliki pijar pelangi yang berasal dari bola kristal yang berputar di atas kepala. Sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah sepi dari dentuman musik, asap rokok, bau alkohol, dan bau seks tentu saja. Sebuah tempat remang-remang yang menyuguhkan berbagai 'pemandangan' dari hampir seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Mulai dari orang berumur dan di bawah umur, yeoja-namja maupun transgender, termasuk tingkatan orang glamour dan orang biasa.

Dan di tengah-tengah keramaian diskotik malam itu, duduk seorang yeoja dengan tatapan mata kosong, memandang sekeliling dalam gamang seolah tubuhnya yang mungil terbalut dalam hot pants putih dan kemeja jeans _oversize_ berlengan panjang tersebut ditinggalkan oleh separuh jiwanya. Di sebelahnya, bertengger seorang namja yang tak henti-henti memandanginya dalam senyuman. Terkadang yeoja itu menoleh untuk membalas tatapan mata kelam yang mengarah intens penuh kekaguman padanya, lalu dia akan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman simpul yang nantinya membuat namja di sampingnya ikut tersenyum juga.

"Segelas lagi?" mendadak si namja ― Kai ― membuka suara sembari tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah gelas dengan air berwarna emas yang mengisi hingga setengahnya.

Sang yeoja ― Kyungsoo ― menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya dengan halus.

"Baiklah." Kai menganggukkan kepala. "Berarti kau akan menari denganku 'kan?" lanjutnya sambil meletakkan gelas kembali ke atas meja bartender dan mengarahkan mata lagi pada gadis di sebelahnya yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah memasuki diskotik. Wajah mungil, kulit putih, mata bulat, rambut hitam yang tergerai panjang, penampilan yang kasual, dan ekspresinya yang seolah tidak mengenal apa itu dosa. Baru kali ini Kai melihat penampakan malaikat yang sesungguhnya di 20 tahun hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala, memandang Kai yang memberinya sebuah seringai kemenangan dan uluran tangan, mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai dansa yang pekak. Bola mata bulat itu berputar ke arah lain, ke gelas bir yang dianggurkan Kai di atas meja. Tangan putih Kyungsoo terangkat, bukan menyambut uluran tangan namja berkulit tan yang baru saja dia kenal di meja bartender tersebut, melainkan untuk mengambil gelas berisi bir di sebelah Kai. Tanpa suara, Kyungsoo meneguk habis minuman dari gelas kelimanya. Melihat itu, Kai mendesis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menari denganku?" suara berat namja bermata tajam tersebut terdengar kecewa karena lagi-lagi gadis cantik pendiam di depannya menolak ajakannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya…tidak bisa menari." Akhir kalimat si Cantik itu berubah menjadi gumaman. Malu.

"Menurut pengalamanku, saat yeoja mengatakan hal semacam itu untuk menolak ajakan, itu tandanya dia sedang mengusir secara halus orang yang mengajaknya." Kai mengedikkan bahu dengan memasang ekspresi wajah 'apa boleh buat'. "Baiklah, kalau kau mau aku pergi…"

"Tidak! Sungguh, bukan itu maksudku." Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih lengan jaket kulit Kai, menghentikan gerakannya yang turun dari kursi dan hendak berbalik pergi. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menari."

Kai menyeringai. Namja tersebut kembali menghadap meja bartender dan meraih gelas Kyungsoo yang sudah kosong. Tanpa berkata-kata dia menuangkan air bir dari botol dalam gelas kaca itu hingga terisi separuh, seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak bisa menari," ujar Kai. "Kau pasti hanya beralasan."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala memberikan penegasan.

"Mau minum lagi?" dengan santainya Kai menyodorkan gelas berisi bir ke hadapan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sambil meneguk saliva kasar.

"Aku tidak seharusnya pergi ke sini." Kyungsoo mengeluh, namun tetap saja dia menerima minuman dari tangan Kai dan menghabiskannya dalam _one shot_.

"Tapi kau sudah ada di sini." Dengan penuh gemas Kai memandang yeoja di depannya sambil perlahan kembali naik dan duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa kau datang ke diskotik kalau tidak mau menari?" tanya Kai tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai merona merah karena terpengaruh alkohol.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuk ke hiruk pikuk lantai dansa, lebih spesifiknya dia sedang menunjuk pada seorang yeoja mungil ― sama seperti dirinya ― berambut coklat dengan tubuh seksi dalam balutan baju minim yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badan dan menari begitu 'panas' bersama seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan tapi punya senyum seperti orang idiot. Kai membulatkan mulut seiring keluarnya desisan 'ah' lirih, seolah dia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo tanpa harus dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh yeoja itu.

"Baik sekali kau mau menemani orang berpacaran," cibir Kai, membuat Kyungsoo membuang tawa singkat.

"Terpaksa. Dia tidak akan bisa pulang terlambat kalau tidak membawa teman wanita."

Kembali Kai menyeringai, terlihat seksi saat dia melakukannya. "Tapi kau sudah ada di sini sekarang dan hampir meminum bir ke tujuhmu. Apa kau tidak mulai merasa pusing?" alis tegas namja itu naik sementara tangannya dengan sigap menuangkan air bir ke dalam gelas Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tanpa diminta dia meraih gelasnya yang sudah kembali berisi alkohol. "Tapi aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan minuman gratis dari _hottie_ sepertimu." Dan selesai bicara, yeoja tersebut meneguk isi gelasnya yang ke tujuh dalam _one shot_.

" _Hottie_?" Kai kembali menyeringai, seolah menyeringai adalah hobinya. "Kau berpikir kalau aku _hot_? Kau mulai mabuk atau itu kejujuran, eum?" iris kelam tersebut memicing dengan kilat seduktif yang membuat segaris senyuman muncul di bibir Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti alasan kenapa dia berakhir dengan menyebut Kai _hottie_ seperti itu. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar kenapa, bagaimana, dan sejak kapan dia malah menghabiskan waktu dengan namja yang baru beberapa puluh menit dikenalnya tersebut. Saling bicara, memandang, dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo sedang duduk sendirian di dekat meja bartender ketika Kai datang dan menyapanya, mengajaknya untuk menari. Namun saat Kyungsoo mengatakan 'tidak', namja itu malah duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai membelikannya minuman. Tentu saja awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, tapi lama-lama ― entah karena tertarik atau hanya bosan ― gadis tersebut menerima tawaran Kai untuk minum.

"Dua-duanya mungkin," desis Kyungsoo dengan suara terdengar gamang, sepertinya alkohol memang mulai mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya.

"Tapi kau masih kuat untuk menari denganku 'kan?" goda Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sepertinya…iya," desisnya dan mendadak dia merasa dunia terbalik.

Dengan sigap Kai menangkap tubuh mungil gadis di depannya yang tiba-tiba limbung dan nyaris terjatuh dari kursi. Dipeluknya tubuh itu dengan erat dan Kai masih bergeming dalam posisinya hingga perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menata lagi kesadarannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai dengan mata menyorot khawatir pada wajah cantik yang bersemu merah di pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku cuma…sedikit pusing," desisnya sambil memijit pelipis.

Entah karena rasa sakit di kepalanya atau pengaruh alkohol yang membuat otaknya panas, satu per satu puzzle kesadaran mulai menghilang dari tatapan mata Kyungsoo. Jantungnya menaikkan tempo denyutan dan hal tersebut memercikkan satu kilat keberanian yang membuat gadis itu memegang tangan Kai lalu menariknya ke lantai dansa begitu saja. Kai terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, namun ketika gadis mungil tersebut menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh pinggang dan pinggulnya, Kai mengedikkan bahu dan mulai membiarkan dirinya bergoyang mengikuti dentuman musik, pun dengan Kyungsoo yang juga sudah terhanyut dalam irama.

"Ini menyenangkan!" Kyungsoo bicara dalam tawa di tengah-tengah berisik suara musik. "Tahu begini aku akan menari sejak tadi," lanjutnya yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kai yang begitu menikmati setiap gerakan tubuhnya, ekspresinya, dan lengkungan riang bibirnya yang begitu berbeda dari pertama mereka bertemu.

Lantai dansa sangat pekak dan penuh oleh tubuh manusia yang terbuai dalam alunan piringan hitam DJ. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, punggungnya sudah menempel pada tubuh Kai. Bisa yeoja itu rasakan gerakan dada Kai seiring dengan napasnya yang keluar-masuk dalam tarikan berat.

Musik mengalun lebih lantang dan bass berdentum lebih keras, namun kesemuanya itu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari pergerakan tubuh tegap yang dia punggungi saat ini. Tanpa suara, Kai membuat yeoja mungil tersebut terbuai dengan caranya sendiri. Desah napas Kai yang hangat beberapa kali menerpa daun telinga Kyungsoo diiringi dengan ciuman dan jilatan singkat dari ujung lidahnya yang basah, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menutup mata karena merasakan aliran listrik kecil yang menyalakan satu per satu ujung saraf di tubuhnya. Terlebih ketika Kyungsoo sadari jika ternyata kedua tangan Kai telah melingkari tubuhnya, memainkan kesepuluh jarinya untuk menelusuri lekuk indah pahatan surga itu dan singgah di tempat-tempat yang berhasil membuat yeoja tersebut menegangkan bahunya karena terkejut sekaligus…nikmat.

Tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang dikerjai, dengan sengaja Kyungsoo melekatkan punggungnya ke tubuh Kai dan menggerakkan pinggul. Alih-alih sedang menari, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tengah menggoda bagian bawah tubuh Kai yang membuat namja di belakangnya mengeluarkan suara geraman samar. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan seringaian puas. Tak cukup satu kali dia mendengar suara menyenangkan itu, dengan berani gadis tersebut terus menggoyangkan bokongnya yang sintal membuat Kai mendelikkan mata kesal namun juga tidak menolak sensasi geli di bagian selatannya akibat tarian gaya bebas yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Perlahan Kai meremas pinggang ramping yeoja di depannya, membuat Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan bahu karena terkejut. Kai tidak tahu jika gadis tersebut mengulum senyum kemenangan diam-diam, merasa sudah berhasil menyiksa namja jangkung di belakangnya sampai seperti ini. Kyungsoo berputar dengan bertumpu pada ujung high heels-nya, mengarahkan mata lurus pada iris kelam Kai yang sudah tertutup oleh pekatnya kabut nafsu. Pelan gadis tersebut mendekat, menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kai dengan kepala terdongak ke atas. Kai mengerti dan dia berbalik menundukkan wajah, merasakan aroma mint alkohol dari celah bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mencicipi daging lembut itu dengan rakus.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kai sembari memiringkan kepala dan membiarkan namja tersebut melemaskan sendi di kedua kakinya dengan gerakan lihai lidahnya di permukaan bibir serta bagian dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Kai yang menyadari jika gadis di pelukannya mulai lemas dan terbuai, segera melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo menatap sayu pada Kai dengan kilatan tidak suka menguar dari matanya karena namja itu sudah mengakhiri ciuman secara sepihak.

"Ayo, pindah tempat," bisik Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan begitu saja.

Dengan tangan menggenggam erat jemari Kai, Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah namja tinggi itu keluar area diskotik, menuju koridor, dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Di sepanjang jalan, sesekali mereka berhenti untuk sekedar berpelukan dan saling memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan di bibir tanpa peduli ada atau tidak ada orang di sekeliling keduanya. Kai berhenti di depan pintu di ujung koridor, tulisan VIP yang tercetak di lempengan logam berwarna emas yang menempel di daun pintu bisa terbaca dengan baik oleh Kyungsoo. Belum sempat gadis itu bertanya, Kai sudah membuka pintu kamar dan menggiringnya untuk masuk.

Kai menutup dan mengunci pintu ketika Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polos. "Ini kamar VIP, bukankah kita tidak diijinkan sembarangan mas-" kalimat yeoja tersebut tidak selesai dikarenakan mulutnya sudah lebih dulu disentuh oleh telunjuk Kai yang memintanya untuk diam.

"Kau memang tidak diijinkan masuk, tapi untuk pemilik club ini, ceritanya lain. Dan karena kau tamuku, sepertinya tak masalah membawamu masuk kemari." Kai bicara dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir tebalnya. Bukan, itu bukan seringaian seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Itu sebuah senyuman! Senyuman yang indah dan manis, terlihat begitu tulus dan seolah muncul dari sisi malaikat di dalam dirinya. Sebuah senyuman yang sama seperti yang diperlihatkan seseorang ketika sedang mengagumi karya terindah ciptaan Tuhan di dunia ini. Sebuah senyuman lembut yang tak jauh beda dari yang sering diperlihatkan seorang suami ketika mengagumi wajah istrinya ketika sedang terlelap. Dan entah kenapa, sesuatu di dalam dada Kyungsoo berdesir cepat melihat senyuman itu, tanpa dia sadari rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. Bukan karena efek alkohol, tapi karena perasaan aneh yang sekarang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari pusat retina Kai.

"Jadi kau…pemilik club ini?" desis Kyungsoo terbata, sekedar untuk melepaskan diri dari pesona Kai yang menjerat kuat hatinya saat ini.

"Benar." Kai kembali tersenyum, dengan mudah dia merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. "Tapi, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan bisnis sekarang?" bisiknya dengan nada rendah. Perlahan namja tersebut sedikit menundukkan badan, meletakkan bibir tepat di sebelah telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, selesaikan yang tadi," desisnya dengan tangan tiba-tiba mencolek nakal resleuting hot pants Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan suara lenguhan indah yang memunculkan lagi seringaian iblis di wajah Kai.

Selagi Kyungsoo masih antara sadar dan tidak karena sentuhan di bagian sensitif tubuhnya barusan, Kai mendahului yeoja itu untuk mendapatkan bibirnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas yang panjang. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, Kai menuntun gadis di pelukannya untuk mendekati ranjang bersprei putih ukuran _king_ _size_ yang sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi. Kai hendak mendorong jatuh tubuh mungil dalam kuasanya tersebut ketika mendadak Kyungsoo membalikkan posisi dan Kai berakhir dengan terbanting terlentang di tempat tidur lebih dulu.

"Kh." Kai membuang udara dalam helaan napas tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dibanting seorang yeoja ke tempat tidur sementara sebelumnya dialah yang selalu melakukan hal itu.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala imut menatap Kai, sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah _innocent_ dan senyumannya yang manis. Sama sekali tak terlihat jika gadis itu sedang _on_. Benar-benar yeoja dengan pesona berbeda dan menakjubkan yang baru pertama ini Kai temui. Di detik pertama dia terlihat seperti malaikat yang sama sekali tidak mengenal apa itu dosa, namun di detik berikutnya dia bisa berubah menjadi seliar _cat woman_ , dan dalam satu kedipan mata saja dia bisa kembali menjadi _pure princess_ seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. _What a great personality!_ Gadis yang menantang! Dan Kai suka itu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepas kancing kemejanya. Satu per satu dengan gerakan _slow_ _motion_ , sengaja menggoda mata kelam di depannya yang sudah kelaparan dan penasaran dengan siluet tubuh yang membusung maju di balik pakaian _oversize_ itu. Dan ketika Kyungsoo sudah membuang kemeja dari lengannya, Kai hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan hasrat.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis, segera dia naik ke atas ranjang. Merangkak dengan gerakan gemulai dan tatapan mata sayu, mencoba untuk membuat namja yang sekarang ada di bawahnya menjadi semakin dan semakin _up_ lagi. Dengan ujung jarinya yang lentik, Kyungsoo menelusuri dada Kai yang masih terbungkus kemeja. Yeoja itu merendahkan kepalanya, Kai menutup mata mengira akan mendapat ciuman ronde ke sekian, tapi nyatanya yang dia rasakan malah kecupan dan hisapan di lehernya yang mau tak mau membuatnya mengerang gelisah.

Kyungsoo masih asyik memanjakan leher Kai ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan menangkup bokong sintalnya yang kala itu menungging, menekannya untuk jatuh ke bawah. Desisan samar keluar dari celah bibir yeoja tersebut merasakan bagian selatannya menabrak sesuatu sekeras batu di bawah sana. Tangan Kai bergerilya menuju punggung Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk melepas kaitan kain elastis di kulit putih itu. Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk membantu Kai, namun namja tersebut mengenyahkan tangannya dan bersikeras membuka sendiri kaitan menyebalkan itu. Terlepas. Dan dengan santai Kyungsoo membuang kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Yeoja itu berhenti bergerak, sengaja hanya duduk di atas perut Kai, membiarkan namja di bawahnya menyunggingkan senyuman miring demi mengagumi lekuk indah tubuhnya.

" _God, you're so hot,_ " desis Kai di antara tarikan napasnya yang mulai terlihat cepat dan berat.

"Ini hanya permulaan," sahut Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut yang menggoda. Dengan cepat jari lentik itu bergerak untuk melepas kancing kemeja Kai sembari menghadiahkan kecupan demi kecupan di setiap permukaan kulit tan yang terlihat seiring dengan pakaian yang terbuka. Belum berhenti di baju saja, tangan mungil Kyungsoo juga melepas ikat pinggang dan kaitan celana jeans Kai.

"Apa kau sering melakukan ini, huh? Kau seperti profesional," desis Kai di tengah-tengah kesibukannya mengerang nikmat akibat perlakuan Kyungsoo pada tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Pernah, tapi tidak sering," jawab Kyungsoo sembari menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengenyahkan celana Kai. "Apa boleh buat, aku orangnya pemilih, sih. Aku juga tidak punya namjachingu, jadi aku hanya main solo saja kalau sedang bosan." Sebuah senyuman genit tercetak di wajah cantik Kyungsoo, benar-benar membuat Kai ingin segera membalik tubuh itu dan membalas dendam karena sudah mengerjainya habis-habisan.

Namun belum sempat Kai mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membalik keadaan, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendahuluinya dengan jilatan usil di lubang pusarnya. Suara bass Kai keluar keras sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil menyadari namja tegap itu sudah jatuh ke dalam alur permainannya. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo merayap turun dan sengaja mengulur waktu dengan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman polos di depan benda penerus takdir Kai yang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

Kai mendesis frustasi. " _Please…_ " melasnya sambil menatap sayu pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang langsung memberikan kilatan jahil.

Tak ingin menyiksa namja itu lebih lama lagi, Kyungsoo langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang dan mulutnya untuk mengulum benda tersebut. Kembali suara bass Kai menggema keras hingga ke sudut terdalam kamar, menggeramkan betapa dia menyukai gerakan lidah Kyungsoo pada inti tubuhnya. Tangan Kai spontan bergerak dan menjambak rambut panjang Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan kening menahan sakit di kepalanya. Tapi karena namja tampan tersebut terus-menerus memberinya suara desahan yang indah, mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus melupakan rasa sakit itu dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, mencoba untuk melahap inti tubuh Kai sebanyak yang dia mampu, menunjukkan pada namja tersebut jika dia juga menikmatinya.

Kai masih mengeluh panjang sambil melepaskan rambut Kyungsoo perlahan dan berbalik mengusap kepala gadis itu. Terlihat jika dia masih bisa menemukan kesadaran di tengah-tengah aliran perasaan panas yang diberikan si yeoja mungil.

" _I'm close…_ " Kai terengah-engah.

Tangan besar namja itu mencoba untuk menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya, namun gadis tersebut bergeming dan malah mempercepat gerakannya seperti mempersilakan Kai untuk memberinya minuman ke delapan. Ingat? Sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah meminum tujuh gelas bir dari Kai.

Kai mengerang keras, dia baru akan memprotes kekeras-kepalaan Kyungsoo saat hisapan terakhir gadis itu, yang paling kuat, meloloskan air jiwanya. Dengan kalem gadis bermata bulat tersebut menelan apapun yang tumpah di dalam mulutnya tanpa ada sisa sambil irisnya mengarah lurus pada pusat retina Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah sudah terhipnotis pada pesonanya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tubuh Kai setelah yakin membersihkan semua hal. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengusapkan tangan di sekitar bibirnya yang basah dengan gerakan seksi namun mata menatap polos seperti anak kecil. Kai menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, dalam hati merutuki diri sendiri yang bisa dengan mudahnya dikerjai dan dibuat lemas terengah-engah seperti ini oleh seorang yeoja yang baru dia tahu namanya beberapa jam lalu.

" _You're slut,_ " desis Kai di antara napasnya yang masih memburu.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Tapi kau suka 'kan?" dengan centil dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya bulatnya. Tangan putih gadis tersebut bergerak, menurunkan resleuting hot pants-nya sekaligus mengenyahkan kain terakhir itu dari tubuhnya. Sekarang baru Kai bisa mengatakan jika maha karya Tuhan yang kini ada di depannya itu adalah seorang sosok yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Apalagi sekarang?" desis Kai yang mulai terbiasa dengan aura dan isyarat tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu lagi. Sesuatu yang akan 'menyusahkannya'.

"Ummm." Kyungsoo menggumam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau…" desisnya menggoda.

"Aku belum selesai." Dengan segera tangan mungil itu meraih lagi inti tubuh Kai, menggenggamnya dan memijatnya dengan berbagai tempo sampai dia terbangun lagi. Saat dirasa Kai sudah siap, Kyungsoo segera memposisikan diri dan mempertemukan inti tubuhnya dengan milik Kai. Gadis tersebut memekik pelan ketika merasakan tubuh Kai mengisi setiap _inch_ spasi di dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat penuh, namun dia tak berniat untuk melepaskannya dan malah menenggelamkannya hingga dasar. Yeoja itu mendesah panjang dengan alis mengerut merasakan sakit dan nyeri di dalam tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan perasaan nikmat.

Sadar jika gadis di atasnya kesakitan, Kai segera meraih kepala Kyungsoo lalu menariknya untuk berciuman.

"Berapa kali kau melakukannya, huh? Apa masih sesakit itu?" tanya Kai heran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum polos. Lagi. Untuk sesaat raut wajah malaikat muncul di rupa cantik tersebut. "Dua kali. Waktu SMA. Dengan pacar pertamaku," jawabnya terputus-putus.

Kai berdecak keras. _Pantas saja_ …

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo membuat sarafnya terbiasa dengan tubuh Kai di dalam dirinya. Gadis itu meletakkan tangan di dada Kai dan menjadikan namja tersebut sebagai tumpuan saat dengan pelan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun. Awalnya pelan, namun lama-kelamaan semakin cepat, secepat yang Kyungsoo bisa. Yeoja tersebut mendesah, mengerang, dan tidak dapat menutup mulutnya merasakan sengatan demi sengatan listrik yang menyebar di setiap jengkal serabut sarafnya dan membuat tubuhnya memanas. Terlebih ketika Kai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Kyungsoo, semakin gilalah gadis itu menyebut dan mengutuk nama Kai di tengah-tengah alunan indah desahan surgawinya.

Tangan Kai tak ingin berdiam diri, mengusap dan meremas gemas dada Kyungsoo sambil sesekali memainkan puncaknya yang mengeras, membuat pemiliknya mengumpat dan langsung meraup bibir tebal Kai dengan kasar. Seolah ingin menghukumnya karena diam-diam balas mengerjainya seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir Kai tanpa sadar ketika ujung tubuh namja itu menubruk titik terdalam dirinya. Gadis tersebut melepaskan ciumannya, memposisikan dirinya supaya Kai tetap dengan tepat menghujam brutal inti dari segala inti tubuhnya. Tepat di tengah-tengah.

Kyungsoo menggigit kedua bibirnya kuat-kuat merasakan aliran panas yang sudah mulai dekat.

"K-Kai…" Kyungsoo bicara terputus-putus. "Aku hampir…"

"Keluarkan," sahut Kai cepat, tangannya terangkat untuk mendapatkan wajah Kyungsoo hingga tepat berada di depan wajahnya. "Aku ingin mendengarmu menjeritkan namaku."

Mendadak Kai bangkit duduk, memegang kuat pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan membantunya untuk bergerak naik-turun. Kyungsoo mencakar samar bahu Kai merasakan betapa kuat telapak tangan besar itu mencengkaram pinggangnya, gadis tersebut yakin jika besok pasti akan muncul warna lebam kebiruan di bekas tempat Kai memegang kulitnya sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia tetap bergerak dengan cepat dibantu oleh Kai yang juga sangat menikmati setiap pijatan otot yang semakin ketat menjepit bagian tubuhnya.

Pada hujaman yang ke sekian kalinya, tepat ketika Kyungsoo tengah menurunkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kai berada sempurna di dalam intinya, gadis tersebut merasa sesuatu meledak di dalam badannya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dengan jari meremas kuat rambut coklat gelap Kai, matanya terpejam rapat memandang dunia putih yang menguasai keseluruhan visualnya. Bahu sempit yeoja itu menegang dan bibirnya menjeritkan nama Kai seiring dengan air jiwanya yang melumer menyelimuti bagian tubuh Kai dengan kehangatan.

Kai menyusul, memancarkan dengan deras air kehidupannya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat benda titisannya itu bercampur sempurna dengan milik Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Kyungsoo tak keberatan, apalagi protes, meskipun namja tan itu sudah menandainya dua kali ini.

Helaan napas panjang penuh kelegaan lolos dari celah bibir Kyungsoo saat perlahan kesadarannya kembali dari tempat tertinggi. Tubuh gadis itu melemas, bersandar tanpa tenaga di dada Kai, mendengarkan irama indah denyutan jantung namja tersebut yang bergerak cepat tak jauh beda dari dirinya sekarang. Kai memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, melepaskan yeoja itu dari pelukannya lantas mendongakkan wajahnya yang berpeluh kelelahan. Kai menundukkan kepala, mendapatkan bibir plum Kyungsoo di dalam mulutnya, melumatnya singkat namun penuh dengan kelembutan, membuat Kyungsoo terbuai dan menutup mata, membiarkan namja tersebut memberinya kenikmatan _after play_ yang manis.

Namja tersebut melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap dalam ke mata Kyungsoo yang terbuka polos memandangnya. Mengagumi sekali lagi kecantikan dan kemolekan gadis tersebut. Pesona yang belum pernah dia lihat dari gadis manapun yang pernah dia temui selama hidupnya. Sosok dalam penampilan malaikat, namun tahu dengan sangat baik bagaimana caranya menjadi iblis. Mengagumkan. Baru kali ini Kai merasa benar-benar kagum pada seorang gadis. Dan baru kali ini Kai merasa benar-benar ingin memiliki seseorang seperti itu. Orang yang akan menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya. Kyungsoo…

Dengan lembut Kai mengusap sebelah pipi bulat gadis yang sedang memegang pinggangnya sekarang.

"Kau tahu," desis Kai sambil beralih merapikan poni rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang jatuh berantakan di keningnya yang berkeringat. "Sepertinya kau meremehkan dirimu sendiri."

"Huh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata tidak mengerti.

Kai tersenyum. "Kau tadi bilang kau tidak bisa menari. Tapi buktinya, _you get me as hard as a rock._ Kau tidak terlihat mahir di tempat tidur, tapi setelah aku merasakannya sendiri seperti ini, sekarang aku bisa mengatakan kalau kau yang terhebat. Kau sempurna, _Baby_."

"Kau juga tidak buruk." Kyungsoo menyeringai, lalu beranjak bangun dan melepaskan diri dari tubuh Kai. "Meski sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bukti kuat. Tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak mengecewakan."

"Kh." Kai tertawa singkat mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang terkesan begitu meremehkannya.

"Kau mau bukti lain?" tantang Kai lantas dengan cepat meraih lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo memekik saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dan dibanting hingga terlentang di atas ranjang. Dengan cepat Kai naik ke atas tubuh mungil yang molek itu dan mengunci semua gerakannya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berontak dan membalik posisi mereka lagi.

"Aku akan membuatmu 'keluar'." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya seduktif. "Berkali-kali. Sampai kau ketagihan. Dan tidak bisa jauh dariku. Selalu menginginkanku. Dan akhirnya. Menjadi milikku."

Kai semakin melebarkan seringaian iblisnya.

" _No doubt about that. Let's 'dance' again, Baby. Let's rock!_ "

Kyungsoo membeliakkan sepasang matanya dengan tatapan horror.

"TIDAAKK…UMPH! Umph! Ahh, Kaihh…sebentarhh…eunghh…Kaihh, ahhh…"

 **-END-**

* * *

REPOST AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN, wkwkwk  
Atas permintaan dari _Baekhyeol,_ kalo gak diminta Myka juga gak mau mengeluarkan lagi ff nista di Minggu pagi yg cerah dengan ramai cicitan anak-anak burung tak berdosa ini XD

Maaf sudah mengotori pagi kalian yg berharga *kibas bulu idung*


	5. Someone Who Knew Our Name (KaiSoo)

**WARNING!  
GS! GENDERSWITCH**

Kyungsoo baru menapakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama ketika seorang pemuda asing menahannya.  
"Jangan temui pria itu, dia akan membuat anakmu lahir tanpa ayah."

#kaisoo #exo #t #gs

 **Someone Who Knew Our Name**

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepala, menatap pada langit suram dengan sepasang mata bulat yang meredup. Perlahan dia usapkan telapak tangannya ke perut datar yang saat itu hanya ditutupi oleh selembar blus sedengkul berwarna mint.

"Maaf ya," dia mendesis lirih. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan dan Eomma tidak membawa payung apalagi mantel." Gadis tersebut menunduk, menatap perutnya sendiri. "Salah Eomma karena hanya memikirkan baju yang bagus untuk menemui Appa-mu. Maaf sudah membuatmu kedinginan," bisiknya, lantas kembali mengusapkan tangan dengan lembut di bawah letak sabuknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Appa-mu orang yang pengertian, Eomma yakin dia tidak akan segan-segan meminjamkan mantel kalau melihat Eomma kedinginan." Kyungsoo masih mengulum senyum, ditepuknya perlahan permukaan perutnya beberapa kali. "Kajja, kita temui Appa." Dan dia berbalik, mengayunkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang memakai sepatu balet tanpa hak menuju tangga di depan pintu masuk utama sebuah kafe bergaya Perancis.

Baru juga Kyungsoo menapakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama mendadak seorang pemuda berhenti di depannya, tepat menghalangi tubuhnya dengan napas terengah-engah dan kening memperlihatkan manik-manik keringat.

"Aku tidak terlambat," dia mendesis di tengah-tengah tarikan udara yang nampak begitu sulit dan berat. "Syukurlah..." tubuh tinggi pemuda tersebut seolah meleleh, pantatnya ambruk begitu saja di permukaan tangga dengan wajah mengguratkan kelegaan yang begitu besar. Dia masih duduk diam di sana selama beberapa saat, mengatur napasnya, dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar mata, berkedip, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, namun kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan orang yang tidak dia kenal tersebut. Perlahan Kyungsoo menggeser pijakan kakinya, mengayunkan langkah di sebelah tempat pemuda sekitar usia SMA itu duduk.

"Tunggu," sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Kyungsoo, membuat si gadis menoleh kembali menjatuhkan pandangan pada kepala berambut hitam yang ada di dekat kakinya. "Jangan masuk."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Kalau kau masuk, pria itu akan memutuskanmu."

Kali ini sepasang mata Kyungsoo membelalak.

Perlahan si pemuda menoleh, mendongak, mempertemukan mata hitamnya dengan manik bulat Kyungsoo yang tengah lurus menatap dia dengan sorot menaksir-naksir.

"Percayalah padaku," dia mendesis. "Dia akan meninggalkanmu. Dia memintamu bertemu untuk mengatakan ini."

Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat, tanpa sadar dia sudah memutar badan menghadap pemuda yang masih duduk di tangga berdebu, menekuk kaki, meletakkan kedua siku di atas lututnya. Sebuah gelang manik-manik berwarna coklat menyembul di balik ujung lengan sweater di dalam mantel yang dia kenakan. Sekilas, gelang itu terlihat tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi saat ini ada yang lebih penting daripada mengamati sebuah gelang.

Siapa pemuda ini?

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Kyungsoo datang untuk menemui seseorang?

 _Well_ , memang ada kemungkinan orang ke kafe karena ada janji bertemu orang lain, namun bisa saja 'kan mereka ke kafe sekedar ingin duduk-duduk minum kopi sendiri?

 _So?_

Yang lebih mengherankan, apa maksud dia dengan 'memutuskan dan meninggalkan'?

Kyungsoo sedikit takut mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Namamu Kyungsoo 'kan? Do Kyungsoo," ujar si pemuda dengan nada rendah, kehangatan terpancar dari kedua matanya dan pelan seulas senyum terukir di bibir penuhnya membentuk lengkungan eyesmile yang manis. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa seperti mengenal eyesmile itu walau selanjutnya kaget kembali menyadarkan dia.

Gadis itu berani bersumpah dia belum pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengan namja muda berbadan tinggi, kulit cerah, dan punya wajah perpaduan antara tampan dan manis ini.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia tahu namanya?

Perlahan pemuda asing tersebut mencoba untuk bangkit dari duduknya, mengeluh sebentar soal kedua kaki yang sakit karena berlari. Dia berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan sedikit mendongak akibat tinggi badan yang berselisih.

"Kedengarannya memang aneh dan menggelikan, tapi aku mohon jangan masuk. Aku benar-benar minta padamu, jangan temui pria itu sekarang." Wajah si pemuda nampak bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut, hendak membalas namun orang di depannya lebih cepat memagari kalimat yang hendak dia utarakan.

"Anakmu akan kehilangan ayahnya kalau kau bertemu namja itu sekarang."

Spontan Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangan di perutnya, memeluk pinggangnya sendiri dan bergerak mundur perlahan. Kini sorot mata gadis tersebut tak hanya nampak kaget tapi juga menyiratkan rasa takut.

"Kau akan melahirkan anak itu tanpa pernah bisa mengatakan padanya dimana ayahnya berada..." terdapat jeda. "...dan siapa dia."

Angin berdesir, membawa kabar mengenai hujan dan getar dingin.

Si pemuda melepas mantelnya, menutupkan di atas bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis ketika gadis di depannya merespon dengan sedikit lompatan kecil ke belakang karena kaget.

"Pulanglah, sebentar lagi hujan," ujarnya masih dengan nada ramah yang sama.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap mata hitam di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?" dia mendesis.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum sebelum menjawab, segaris senyum manis yang nampak terlalu cute untuk ukuran wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Kyungsoo menggenggam tepi mantel yang bertengger hangat di pundaknya, tidak dapat menemukan alasan tepat untuk mempercayai kata-kata orang yang baru dia kenal namun hatinya juga tidak bisa mencari sesuatu untuk menyangkal itu.

Aneh. Kyungsoo merasa tidak perlu membantah kalimat pemuda tersebut. Dia tidak ingin menuduhnya pembohong. Dia tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan namja itu benar namun di waktu yang sama dia menemukan dirinya tidak ragu sedikit pun untuk menuruti permintaan orang tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengayunkan kaki menjauhi kafe, beranjak pergi begitu saja seperti yang dikatakan pemuda yang kira-kira masih berumur belasan tahun tadi. Gadis tersebut berhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba mempertanyakan kewarasan serta kesadaran otaknya yang mau-mau saja percaya pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Dia berbalik, bermaksud untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut pada pemuda tadi, bertanya siapa dia, bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama Kyungsoo dan tentang calon anaknya, bagaimana dia tahu gadis itu datang untuk menemui seseorang yang spesial di dalam kafe, bagaimana—

Kyungsoo tertegun. Sosok pemuda tersebut sudah tidak terlihat di tangga.

-o-

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam semenit, Jongin menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan.

Terlambat.

Dia menghela napas. Tidak biasanya orang yang sedang dia tunggu itu datang seterlambat ini. Pria tersebut melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dalam penantian yang membuat bosan serta menggandakan kegugupan berlipat-lipat. Di luar sana langit nampak kelam, awan terlihat abu-abu dan begitu berat seolah tengah membawa hujan deras yang dapat tumpah kapan saja. Kembali Jongin menarik udara dalam-dalam.

Srek, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menempati kursi di seberang tempat duduknya membuat Jongin segera menoleh, namun alis tebal pria itu langsung mengerut. Dengan asing namja tersebut mengevaluasi wajah yang bertengger di kursi tempat seharusnya milik orang yang ditunggu oleh Jongin.

"Selamat sore," sapa pemuda bermata hitam dengan lengkungan senyum yang terlalu cute untuk tampan parasnya. Pemuda yang sepertinya belum lulus sekolah menengah atas itu membenarkan sejenak sweater yang dia pakai dan baru kemudian memandang Jongin lagi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jongin.

Si pemuda tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Kau menunggu Do Kyungsoo 'kan?"

Kedua alis Jongin terangkat, rasa terkejut terbias sempurna di wajahnya. Terang saja! Seorang pemuda asing mendadak muncul, tersenyum (sok) akrab menyapanya, dan menyebut nama orang yang sedang dia tunggu kedatangannya sejak dua jam lalu.

"Kau siapanya Kyungsoo?" nada suara Jongin merendah, sedikit menyimpan ketus, kedua mata coklatnya menajam dan kecurigaan terpancar dari seluruh sinar wajahnya.

Namun namja muda berkulit cerah itu hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan lengkungan eyesmile di kedua matanya. "Dia tidak akan datang ke sini."

Kembali, Jongin terkejut.

Apa-apaan ini?

Setelah menyebut nama Kyungsoo, sekarang dia bahkan bilang gadis itu tidak akan datang? Bahkan di saat Kyungsoo sendiri sama sekali tidak menghubungi Jongin?

Siapa dia? Pengacara Kyungsoo atau apa!?

Grak! Jongin bangkit dari kursi, kedua matanya berkilat, tidak jelas emosi apa yang mendominasi di sana. Marah ataukah cemburu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan aku tidak ingin tahu siapa kau. Berhenti bicara sembarangan soal Kyungsoo atau aku akan memukulmu," ancam Jongin.

Si pemuda terdiam, senyuman hilang dari wajah bersihnya. "Kau ingin meninggalkannya 'kan?"

Jongin terkesiap, kemarahan hilang nyaris tak berbekas dari mimik mukanya digantikan oleh rasa kaget yang teramat sangat.

"Kau ingin memutuskan Kyungsoo karena keluargamu memaksamu menikah dengan gadis lain untuk bisnis. Benar 'kan?"

Jongin terjajar ke belakang.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau meninggalkan Kyungsoo sekarang. Aku pastikan kau akan benar-benar menyesalinya di sisa hidupmu."

Jongin masih terdiam, menatap namja muda di depannya yang masih duduk tenang di kursi balas memandangnya dengan sepasang mata hitam yang lebar serta rambut kelam membentuk poni manis menutupi kening. Jongin mengerutkan alis, merasa seperti mengenali siluet wajah itu—atau mungkin memang wajah pemuda tersebut mirip dengan seseorang?

"Do Kyungsoo sedang hamil. Anaknya akan lahir sekitar bulan April. Dia terlalu takut untuk memberitahumu, dia takut hal ini akan membebanimu sebab dia tahu kau sudah cukup tertekan oleh keluargamu. Sekarang pun kalau kau bertanya padanya dia tidak akan mengaku." Si pemuda berhenti sejenak, ada getar di kedua matanya.

"Jadi daripada kau berpikir untuk meninggalkan dia, bisakah kau mempertimbangkan hal yang lain? Anak itu nanti akan terlahir tanpa ayah, meski Kyungsoo adalah seorang ibu yang hebat tapi bukankah akan lebih baik kalau anaknya mendapat kasih sayang seorang ayah juga? Kau akan sangat menyesali keputusanmu ini di masa depan, jadi aku mohon pertimbangkan lagi."

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini?" suara Jongin terdengar gemetar, pun dengan kedua mata kelamnya.

Hening. Namja yang lebih muda bergeming.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah sampai di rumah sekarang, aku lihat tadi dia tidak membawa payung," ujar si pemuda tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin tersentak, menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela dan melihat titik kecil air mulai berjatuhan membasahi trotoar. Tanpa menunggu lagi, pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, segera berlari menuju pintu keluar kafe meninggalkan pemuda ber-sweater yang hanya mengulum senyum di kursi yang masih dia duduki.

-o-

Sambil berlari kecil Kyungsoo melewati lorong apartemen, berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, memasukkan kunci, dan mendorong daun pintu ke dalam. Dia menanggalkan sepatu di beranda lantas melepas mantel yang di pertiga terakhir perjalanan pulang telah melindunginya dari guyuran hujan. Gadis itu memeriksa coat panjang berwarna merah tua tersebut, bagian bahu serta lengannya nampak semakin gelap akibat air. Sambil mendesis pelan Kyungsoo menepuk bagian yang basah.

 _Aku harus mencucinya sebelum mengembalikannya,_ batin gadis itu dan sekejab dia teringat. _Oh iya! Siapa nama namja tadi ya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal._

Kyungsoo terdiam, seketika dia merasa bodoh.

 _Ah, mungkin dia meninggalkan alamatnya di dalam saku,_ gadis tersebut berharap sembari merogoh satu per satu kantong yang ada pada mantel, melupakan rambut hitamnya yang juga basah karena kepala menjadi bagian yang tidak mendapat perlindungan.

Nihil, tidak ada apapun di dalam saku coat itu. Sebagai gantinya Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah bordiran inisial nama di bagian dalam kerah mantel. Bukan inisial namanya yang membuat Kyungsoo tertarik, bukan pula makna dari tiga huruf bertuliskan KKJ itu, namun bentuk bordiran serta letaknya yang sama persis seperti yang biasa dia jahitkan hampir di semua mantel yang dia miliki. Seingat Kyungsoo, selain pakaiannya sendiri dia juga menjahitkan inisial seperti itu pada satu orang lain. Hanya satu orang dan orang itu bukan pemuda yang baru saja dia temui. Lagipula, inisial nama yang biasa dia jahitkan bukan KKJ, melainkan KJI. KJI untuk Kim Jong In.

Brak! Suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri. Bergegas gadis tersebut menuju beranda untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mendobrak masuk dan seketika langkah kakinya terhenti melihat sesosok tinggi tengah berdiri terengah-engah di sana dengan rambut serta pakaian basah.

"Jongin...?" desis Kyungsoo, menatap khawatir pada keadaan pria berambut coklat yang nampak berantakan. Dia hendak berjalan mendekat namun namja itu lebih dulu beranjak menubruknya, merengkuhnya erat ke dalam pelukan, mendekapnya sampai-sampai tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hilang di dalam lambaian coat panjang yang dia kenakan.

"Jongie..." Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, mengambil segenggam baju basah kekasihnya dalam kepalan tangan dan membiarkan namja tersebut seperti itu untuk beberapa lama.

Tiga menit berlalu dan barulah pelukan Jongin terasa melonggar.

"Jonginie, ada apa?" desis Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya.

Kekasihnya diam, terasa dia bergerak meletakkan kepala di salah satu pundak sempit gadisnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik suara parau Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," dia kembali mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. "Tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan anak kita..."

Mata Kyungsoo membeliak. Dia tertegun. Dan sesaat kemudian dua manik itu berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, Jongin-ah. Aku yang salah sampai bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Aku bermaksud untuk menggugurkannya tapi aku taku—"

"Sshh diam. Jangan bicara lagi," sela Jongin, semakin menyembunyikan gadisnya ke dalam dekapan posesif. "Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Anak kita bukan sebuah kesalahan."

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan lingkaran lengannya, meraih wajah berpipi chubby milik Kyungsoo dan mengusap lembut jejak basah di permukaan kulitnya. Pria tersebut tersenyum, bibir penuhnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang menyalur memunculkan sepasang eyesmile merubah wajah tampan berahang tegas menjadi terlihat cute.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan kejutan besar seperti ini dariku," desis Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, kedua matanya ingin menjelaskan banyak hal namun bibirnya terasa kelu dan Jongin seolah tahu hal itu. Dia kembali tersenyum, meraih tangan kanan gadis di depannya lalu memasangkan sesuatu di sana. Sebuah gelang yang diuntai dari manik-manik berwarna coklat. Gelang yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat selalu terpasang di tangan Jongin, yang menurut cerita pria tersebut merupakan benda yang menjadi jimat pelindungnya.

"Untukmu..." bisik Jongin lalu berlutut, mensejajarkan wajah pada perut Kyungsoo, perlahan memajukan kepala memberikan kecupan di permukaannya yang masih datar. "...dan anak kita." Jongin mendongak, tersenyum pada wajah cantik yang sudah kembali berurai air mata.

Kyungsoo ambruk, memeluk Jongin sambil terisak dan kekasihnya hanya tersenyum, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

-o-

"Ayo pulang," ajak seorang pemuda sembari memegang jemari tangan temannya yang sedang memainkan butir demi butir manik-manik coklat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri. Pemuda berambut hitam menghentikan kesibukannya memainkan gelang untuk mendongak, menatap namja berambut coklat yang seumuran dengan dia.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan datanya? Apa misiku berhasil?" tanya pemuda bermata hitam dibalas kedikan bahu orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Belum, tapi aku yakin hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan." Pemuda berambut coklat membawa bibir tipisnya untuk tersenyum. "Selamat, akhirnya kau berhasil membuat orang tuamu bersatu."

Pemuda berambut hitam ikut tersenyum, secara otomatis membuat eyesmile muncul menggantikan keberadaan dua matanya. "Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan selamat. Selamat, percobaan mesin waktumu berhasil~"

"Aku tidak percaya rongsokan itu akan bisa berguna begini." Namja berambut coklat menopang dagu. "Ayo kembali, menurut perkiraanku seharusnya di tempat kita sudah mulai malam. Bibi Kyungsoo akan membunuhku kalau sampai memulangkanmu terlalu malam—ah, tidak. Aku yakin juga sudah ada Paman Jongin yang pasti sangat menyeramkan." Dia mengeluh, mengundang tawa cekikikan temannya.

"Berhenti tertawa kau, Kim Kyungjong. Kau pikir untuk siapa aku berkorban sampai sejauh ini?"

"Iya iya, maaf. Oke, ayo pulang." Pemuda berambut hitam menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, portal waktunya tadi di sebelah mana ya?" dia bangkit berdiri, disusul oleh temannya, berdua mereka berjalan keluar kafe.

 **-END-**

* * *

Stuck.  
Dengan pedenya bilang mau ikut update bareng tapi kenyataannya gak punya bahan buat diposting, ha-ha-ha akhirnya minta bantuan Kyungjong T-T

Yah, buat yang belum ngeh (karena Myka sadar ini cerita gaje banget dan banyak missing sana sini ._. maaf, bikinnya kejar tayang, jadi kritik aja gak pa pa) Kyungjong itu anak KaiSoo yang datang dari masa depan untuk memperbaiki hubungan orang tuanya dengan bantuan mesin waktu yang sempat dia bahas sama temannya. Siapa temannya? Silakan ditebak sendiri, wkwk

Dalam rangka update bareng **SilvieVienoy, Byun Min Hwa, Pupuputri, ParkAyoung, Aeri Channie,** dan **Baekhyeol.** Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak mereka yaa~


	6. The Proposal (NC ChanBaek)

**Diterjemahkan dengan perubahan** dari,  
Judul: I Do I Do (want to Spend My Life with You)  
OTP: SoonHoon Seventeen  
Author: nineafternoons  
Site: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

* * *

Baekhyun hanya ingin 4 kata sederhana dari Chanyeol; "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?  
"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memberinya kode, Hyung?" -Jinhwan

#chanbaek #yaoi #m

 **The Proposal**

Semuanya dimulai di hari Jinhwan datang ke sekolah saat itu. Masih pagi dan dia sudah mengeluh gerah. Dengan penuh gaya namja mengambil kipas lalu menggerakkannya di depan muka, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang otomatis fokus pada tangan rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ada yang baru di tangan Jinhwan, _well_ di jarinya lebih tepatnya. Sebuah cincin yang sehari sebelumnya tidak ada kini telah melingkar di sana, polos dan berwarna putih. Baekhyun menggigit bibir penuh rasa iri, akhirnya mengerti kenapa lelaki bertubuh sama mungil dengannya itu mengeluh gerah di pagi buta di dalam ruangan ber-AC seperti ini.

Dia baru saja dilamar.

Dasar tukang pamer.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya!" Jinhwan memulai sesi curhat yang bagi Baekhyun lebih tepat disebut dengan sesi pamer— _okay_ , abaikan tokoh utama yang sedang over-sensitif ini.

"Aku benar-benar kaget, Hyung! Dia membawaku ke kapal pesiar dan kami makan malam di bawah cahaya bulan." Wajah Jinhwan mulai merona merah, membayangkan lagi betapa romantis malam yang baru saja dia lewatkan.

"Dia cerita banyak hal, mengoceh gaje, melawak tidak lucu seperti biasa, tapi tahu-tahu... BAM!" namja bermata sipit tersebut memberikan tekanan pada nada suaranya. "Dia mengatakan pertanyaan keramat itu." Jinhwan mengkaitkan kesepuluh jarinya sendiri di depan dada.

"Hyung, coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau sudah hampir menyerah karena kesal makan malam yang romantis harus hancur oleh ocehan ke sana-kemari tapi di akhir ceritanya dia bertanya 'Maukah kau menikah denganku?' sambil menyodorkan kotak cincin? Bayangkan Hyuuung, BAYANGKAN! Ya ampun, aku masih belum bisa percaya Hanbin sudah melamarku!" Jinhwan menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri yang merona merah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti seorang gadis perawan sedang girang karena baru saja berjabat tangan dengan idola kesukaannya.

"Selamat ya," ujar Baekhyun tulus. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tulus. Terlepas dari fakta Jinhwan lebih muda darinya namun punya nasib yang begitu beruntung, namja tersebut memang seorang pribadi yang menyenangkan, riang, dan menggemaskan. Hanbin tidak salah memilih keputusan untuk melamarnya.

Selagi kedua sahabat tersebut melanjutkan obrolan mengenai momen paling bersejarah dalam hidup Jinhwan yang diwarnai oleh bingkai romantis, kejutan, dan sedikit rasa canggung, perlahan para guru lain di dalam kantor bergerak mendekati meja mereka, mencoba untuk menguping lebih jelas kisah cinta salah satu staff pengajar yang sangat bisa dijadikan topik hangat dalam gosip sehari-hari. Jinhwan sendiri tidak keberatan, sadar jika suaranya mengundang rasa penasaran rekan-rekan kerjanya namja tersebut malah sedikit berseru, "Aku akan mengundang kalian di pernikahanku!"

Dan semua orang bersorak karena itu, bergantian mereka mendekat lantas menjabat tangan Jinhwan sambil mengucapkan selamat. Baekhyun tak mau ketinggalan, mengulang kata selamatnya kali ini dengan embel-embel, 'Aku akan menggantung Hanbin di Namsan kalau sampai dia membuatmu menangis,' menuai derai tawa Jinhwan yang membalas dengan, 'Jangan cemas, Hyung. Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku yang akan menggantungnya lebih dulu.'

Teeet!

Suara lantang bel berbunyi menghentikan perayaan kecil tersebut, satu per satu guru kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil materi ajar tak terkecuali Jinhwan serta Baekhyun. Berdua mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kantor menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol Hyung? Apa kau pikir dia akan segera melamarmu juga?" tanya Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya ringan sambil setengah melompat di lantai koridor seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Chanyeol siapa?"

Sekejab Jinhwan merengut. "Hyung, itu sangat jahat." suaranya merajuk. "Chanyeol Hyung tidak seburuk itu."

"Memang tidak—maksudku iya, dia cukup menyebalkan. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama hampir lima tahun—lima atau enam? Entahlah, aku lupa." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Kami sudah hidup bersama, tidur bersama, mandi bersama, dan bahkan makan dari piring yang sama seperti anak anjing. Tentu saja aku mencintai dia, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya, tapi kau sendiri lihat 'kan dia seperti apa. Chanyeol itu—entahlah."

Baekhyun mengambil napas panjang, berusaha untuk menemukan diksi yang lebih baik guna menyampaikan unek-uneknya ketimbang kalimat 'Laki-laki itu punya saraf tepi tumpul tapi sialnya aku mencintai dia dan semua yang tumpul dari badannya.' Baekhyun benar-benar merasa harus mengatakan lebih banyak soal isi hatinya namun Jinhwan telah mengusap lengannya dengan senyuman menenangkan seolah dia sudah paham semuanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Chanyeol Hyung?" celetuk Jinhwan antara menyadarkan dan memberi saran. "Kau bisa mulai memberinya kode, Hyung."

"Kode?" ulang Baekhyun dijawab anggukan riang namja di depannya.

"Beri dia kode kalau kau juga ingin dilamar. Setidaknya buat dia mengerti jika hubungan kalian lebih dari cukup untuk dibawa ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak dapat menemukan kesalahan dalam kata-kata Jinhwan.

"Hyungnim, semangat!" namja yang lebih muda mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Semangat semangat!" dia tersenyum lebar.

-o-

Saran Jinhwan menggema berulang-ulang di dalam kepala Baekhyun hingga jam sekolah berakhir, nyaris membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan mengajar dan berkali-kali melihat angka nol di papan tulis berubah menjadi bentuk cincin lingkaran lengkap dengan permatanya hingga membuat sang guru merasa bukan pernikahan atau lamaran yang dia butuhkan melainkan dokter mata. Psikolog kalau perlu.

Kode.

 _Well_ , tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Mari mulai dengan sedikit menonton film.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai film sama besarnya dengan dia menyukai musik yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya di rumah, mobil, maupun kantor. Jika tidak menjadi seorang pebisnis, mungkin namja tinggi itu akan memilih profesi kritisi film sebagai mata pencahariannya. Selama masa penjajakan hingga akhirnya mereka tinggal satu atap, menghabiskan malam dengan berkeping-keping DVD movie sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang mendarah daging dan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Mereka menikmati setiap momen, mulai dari duduk bersebelahan di ruang duduk sampai saling bersandar di kepala ranjang yang diletakkan di _mini home theater_ yang Chanyeol tambahkan di dalam _mansion_ mewahnya di hari _anniversary_ pertama mereka.

Walau Baekhyun tidak seantusias Chanyeol dalam menanggapi sebuah film, namun dia tidak keberatan begadang untuk menonton judul demi judul, menghabiskan malam dengan lima kaset yang berbeda. Jika kebetulan film yang mereka tonton punya cerita yang membosankan mereka tidak langsung menggantinya, mereka lebih memilih mengisi waktu dengan saling berciuman serta bercumbu hingga film selesai.

Baekhyun teringat saat dia pergi ke bioskop untuk melihat film horor _Babadook_ dengan Chanyeol tempo hari. Dia sengaja mengajak pria itu menonton di luar untuk sedikit mencari suasana baru walau kenyataannya dia hanya sedang malas membuat cemilan yang menjadi properti wajib kegiatan nonton mereka di rumah. Membeli popcorn di bioskop jauh lebih gampang.

Seolah kemalasannya menuai karma, Baekhyun mengutuk keputusannya mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol memilih _Babadook_ sebagai film mereka hari itu. Si namja mungil sama sekali tidak memperkirakan jika horor yang disuguhkan melebihi daya tampungnya ditambah dengan mereka mendapat tempat duduk di deretan paling belakang yang membuat proyeksi gambar sesuai dengan kebutuhan mata. Di kursi sebelah, Chanyeol malah nampak sangat fokus mengarahkan mata ke depan, mengunyah popcorn di dalam mulut dengan pelan dan sesekali kedua alisnya mengerut seolah dia siap mengeluarkan kritikan atas adegan yang menurutnya kurang memuaskan.

Film baru berjalan setengah ketika Chanyeol hendak memberikan kotak popcorn di tangannya pada Baekhyun, dia menoleh dan pada saat itulah dia baru sadar jika kekasih mungilnya menonton film dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajah.

"Baek, setannya tidak menakutkan," bisik Chanyeol, menyimpan rasa geli di suara beratnya. "Tapi kalau kau takut pada efek suara dan cara pengambilan gambarnya, aku setuju denganmu."

"Kenapa kau masih sempat mengurus hal seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah?" dengus Baekhyun, menepis jari pria di sampingnya ketika dia mencoba mengenyahkan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kita menyia-nyiakan uang untuk menonton film yang tidak berkualitas." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi Baek, film ini benar-benar tidak menakutkan. Percayalah padaku."

 _Tidak menakutkan gundulmu! Percaya gundulmu! Selera horormu saja yang aneh dan abnormal!_ Baekhyun menyumpah serapah di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Ayo keluar," ajak si namja mungil.

"Kau yakin?" terdengar suara Chanyeol seperti sedang memberikan penawaran yang segera disambar oleh kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja!"

Dan kedua tangan Baekhyun langsung ditarik dari depan wajahnya, digantikan dengan Chanyeol yang datang bersama ciumannya tepat di saat hantu Babadook muncul pada layar lebar di belakang punggung namja tersebut. Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk terkejut apalagi berteriak sebab Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengisi mulutnya dengan lidah dan mendaratkan tangan untuk meremas kedua pahanya. Pria yang lebih kecil sontak mengerang.

"Yeolie, apa yang kau—" Baekhyun terengah dengan pipi memerah.

"Tenanglah," bisik Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar rendah dan parau menyalurkan sengatan ke bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun seiring dengan telapak tangan lelaki tersebut tidak berhenti mengelus pahanya.

Namja yang lebih muda menjatuhkan kecupan di satu sisi leher jenjang kekasihnya, "Kau mau 'keluar' 'kan? Aku bantu." Dia tersenyum miring lalu membungkuk, menempatkan kepala di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun.

.

Pulang dari sekolah, Baekhyun disambut oleh rumah yang sepi. Dia sudah terbiasa karena memang jam kantor Chanyeol selesai lebih lama daripada dirinya. Segera namja itu meletakkan tas berisi belanjaan di meja dapur dan pergi ke kamar untuk menukar pakaiannya dengan sebuah kaos oversize menggantung di kedua bahu serta sepotong celana super pendek yang segera memperlihatkan sepasang paha putihnya. Langkah pertama.

Selesai berganti baju, Baekhyun kembali ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan cemilan guna menemani waktu menonton filmnya nanti (termasuk misi memberikan kode pada Chanyeol mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka). Dia sedang menuangkan isi snack keripik kentang ke dalam mangkuk ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka oleh seseorang. Chanyeol sudah pulang.

Langkah kedua. Baekhyun berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya, mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa saja seolah dia sedang tidak punya niat selain hanya ingin menonton film bersama. Pria tersebut meneruskan kesibukannya, mengambil botol cola serta gelas berharap nanti Chanyeol tidak menyadari getar gugup pada kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan menyusup dari belakang, langsung melingkari pinggang Baekhyun sementara sebuah kepala jatuh di atas bahunya dengan wajah menemukan jalan pada perpotongan leher serta pundak untuk kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di sana.

"Nonton film?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan parau andalannya.

"Eum." Baekhyun mengangguk pendek.

"Mmm, Baek~" namja tinggi itu mulai merengek. "Tapi kau memakai baju begini, kau yakin kau hanya ingin nonton film?" dengan nakal sebuah tangan turun untuk menyentuh paha Baekhyun yang langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

 _Okay, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau, jangan berikan apa yang dia minta atau kau akan kalah,_ batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Langkah ketiga.

"Yup!" jawab pria yang lebih tua dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa menontonnya sampai habis," imbuh Chanyeol yang ditanggapi tawa garing namja di pelukannya.

"Kau pasti bisa menontonnya sampai habis, kau bukan anak kecil yang akan ketiduran di tengah jalan."

Chanyeol menyeringai, dengan cepat dia memutar badan Baekhyun dan segera mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, melumatnya, mengemutnya, menyelipkan lidah ke dalam hingga namja yang lebih kecil tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara lenguhan. Baekhyun mencengkeram kedua lengan panjang kemeja kerja Chanyeol.

"Masih mau menonton film?" tanya pria berkuping lebar, mengedipkan sepasang matanya yang besar dan bersinar penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun mengambil napas panjang, lebih dulu meredakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu akibat ulah kekasihnya barusan. "Dasar mesum! Kalau aku bilang nonton film ya nonton film!"

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah seringaian. Dia menarik pinggul Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan miliknya, menggesekkannya bersama sementara sebelah tangan menangkup bulatan pipi belakang namja tersebut. "Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun hanya berdehem, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lepas dari dirinya. "Tentu saja!" suaranya terdengar tegas—syukurlah—dan dia melanjutkan, "Di ruang duduk saja."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Baiklah." Dia mengalah, memajukan wajahnya. "Popo~"

Baekhyun memutar mata namun tetap mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di permukaan bibir yang mengerucut maju tersebut. "Cepat ganti baju, aku tinggal kalau kau lelet!"

Kembali kekasihnya hanya tertawa. " _Aye aye, Sir!"_ serunya sambil beranjak keluar dapur.

.

" _27 Dresses, Bride Wars, Bridesmaids,_ " Chanyeol mengerutkan alis membaca judul-judul DVD yang ada di tangan kanannya. Dia beralih pada tangan kiri dan semakin menyatukan alis penuh rasa keheranan. " _The Wedding Planner, The Proposal, Princess Diaries 2: The Royal Engagement—"_

"Masih ada lagi." Baekhyun meletakkan satu DVD lagi di atas tangan kekasihnya.

" _Corpse Bride and The Princess Bride_!?" mata Chanyeol melebar. "Baek, sejak kapan kita punya tema untuk menonton film?"

"Sejak negara api menyerang," jawab Baekhyun asal. "Pilih saja satu, kita tonton sisanya nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk. " _The Proposal._ Bagaimana?"

"Oke."

Segera setelah kaset masuk ke dalam video player dan lampu ruangan dipadamkan, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan kaki saling terkait di bawah selimut, mangkuk berisi keripik kentang dan _cheese ring_ berada di pangkuan mereka. Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian pada jalan cerita sebab di sebelahnya Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengganggunya, meletakkan kepala di bahu lalu sesekali memberikan kecupan kecil pada leher, pipi, pelipis, rambut, kepala, dan semua tempat yang dekat dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, bahkan setelah lima tahun bersama bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu masih merasa tertarik hanya dengan sebuah kaos oversize berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek. Ah, cinta memang gila.

Alur film mendekati puncak dan Baekhyun memulai rencananya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya dilamar," desis si namja mungil lalu memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut, pura-pura sibuk mengunyah sembari menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Kalimatnya sudah cukup jelas memperlihatkan sebuah sindiran dan jika kekasihnya itu tidak tersentil maka—

"Itu cuma lamaran palsu. Kau mau menerima lamaran palsu begitu? Kalau aku sih tidak," ujar Chanyeol, mata terkunci pada layar LED televisi.

"Aku juga tidak mau," sentak Baekhyun. "Aku maunya lamaran yang asli." Dia melanjutkan dengan gumaman, tanpa sadar jika Chanyeol tidak mendengar kalimatnya dan malah meraih botol cola untuk meneguk isinya lantas kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan.

Baekhyun melancarkan rencana cadangan, dia mengambil napas panjang sebelum bicara.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku mau cincin."

Dan dia sudah memperkirakan Chanyeol akan membalas dengan pertanyaan 'cincin seperti apa?' lalu yang perlu dia katakan hanyalah, 'cincin pertunangan, cincin pernikahan, apapun itu intinya menikahlah denganku.'

Namun Chanyeol hanya diam, masih dengan mata mengarah pada televisi tangannya menyodorkan sebuah snack CINCIN rasa keju ke hadapan Baekhyun yang mana cuma dapat membeliakkan mata tidak percaya.

"APA KAU GILA!?" dia berteriak marah, buru-buru membuat kekasihnya menekan tombol _pause_ di remot lalu melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Baek, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" mata Chanyeol berkedip polos.

"Jangan sok bodoh!" Baekhyun kembali berseru gusar, dadanya naik turun karena emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol semakin kebingungan, terlebih ketika dia melihat pacarnya mengangkat dua tangan yang sudah terkepal kuat seolah akan memukulnya tapi hanya berakhir dengan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan.

"KAU TIDUR DI LUAR!"

Baekhyun berdiri, beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk termenung di depan televisi.

-o-

Baekhyun tidak mau menyerah.

Di hari Sabtu ketika kantor Chanyeol pulang lebih awal, namja yang lebih tinggi mengajaknya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Baekhyun sadar jika kekasihnya tersebut masih belum mengerti alasan kenapa dia meledak tempo hari dan meskipun Chanyeol tidak juga tahu apa kesalahannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memaafkannya karena dia sendiri menyadari tidak seharusnya dia marah-marah begitu. Di satu sisi, Chanyeol sangat romantis hari ini. Dia banyak memberikan pujian pada Baekhyun dan melakukan apapun yang kekasihnya minta. Dia bahkan membelikan semua yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun dan tidak mengeluh ketika harus menunggu namja tersebut memilih pakaian berjam-jam di dalam butik. Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakan pasangannya seolah dia ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu yang sudah membuat pacar mungilnya tersebut marah tempo hari dan Baekhyun merasa senang dengan perlakuan manis kekasihnya hari ini hingga rasanya dia rela meloloskan semua permintaan Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Yeolie, lihat!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol memintanya berhenti ketika mereka lewat di depan sebuah counter perhiasan. "Cincinnya bagus, ya?" ujar namja yang lebih tua sembari ujung jemari lentiknya menunjuk sepasang _couple rings_ yang dipajang di etalase, suaranya terdengar riang, namun begitu dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol nampak datar memandang ke arah jarinya menunjuk, seketika senyum Baekhyun memudar.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak ingin menikah dengannya, mungkin namja tersebut memang tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu hidup bersamanya, mungkin dia punya rencana lain untuk masa depan yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Baekhyun sama sekali, oleh karena itu Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan tanda-tanda dia akan membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Mungkin selama ini hanya Baekhyun yang terlalu perasa, berandai-andai, memiliki ekspektasi yang sudah melenceng jauh dari kenyataan dan mengira kekasihnya punya niatan yang sama seperti dia, mengharapkan sebuah pernikahan, membina rumah tangga, hingga mengadopsi beberapa anak.

Baekhyun tahu tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan hal seperti ini di tengah keramaian mall, dia sadar seharusnya dia berhenti sebelum semua kecemasan dan kekalutan membuatnya menangis di tempat. Maka perlahan dia menghela napas panjang.

"Ayo pulang," desisnya lantas mendahului langkah Chanyeol meninggalkan depan toko perhiasan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak ingin masuk dulu dan melihat-lihat? Ada banyak yang lebih bagus di dalam," kejar Chanyeol seperti menyadari perubahan perasaan kekasihnya namun Baekhyun hanya diam, mengambil napas beberapa kali, dan mendongak dengan senyum melengkung di permukaan tipis bibirnya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo pulang dan memasak ramen."

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun memilih diam, menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil dengan pandangan tertuju kosong ke apapun yang ada di depannya. Ingatan mengenai rencana dan usahanya selama ini memberikan kode pernikahan pada Chanyeol menyeruak kembali, berputar-putar di rongga paling atas kepalanya, menyadarkan dia jika semua itu percuma. Sia-sia baginya sebab Chanyeol memang tidak membutuhkannya.

Lagu _Marry You_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Bruno Mars mendadak mengalun dari speaker mobil, membuat isi hati Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan.

-o-

Di hari berikutnya Baekhyun masih lebih banyak diam meski dia bersikap biasa saja dan melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Bangun tidur, membersihkan rumah, memasak, mencuci baju, dan sedikit mengomel tentang Chanyeol yang menghabiskan waktu begitu lama untuk menyetrika sementara dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sedari tadi. Tak ada yang berubah, begitulah hari Minggu mereka berlalu sejak lima tahun terakhir dengan pengecualian pada sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit menjauh dan kurang tertarik melakukan hal intim di sela-sela kesibukan. Namja mungil itu memang masih menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol, membalas pelukan ataupun ciuman namun dia akan langsung melepaskan diri enggan, tidak memberi kesempatan pada sang kekasih untuk melakukan lebih dan lelakinya menyadari keganjilan tersebut.

"Baek, aku mau garam," ujar Chanyeol di sela mereka menyantap spageti sebagai menu makan malam.

Baekhyun memandangnya aneh, mulutnya masih mengunyah tapi dia tetap menyodorkan tabung kecil berisi garam bubuk pada kekasihnya. "Apa spagetinya hambar?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol cepat, mencoba membalas tatapan mata hazel di depannya dengan sorot sepolos mungkin. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa suasana menjadi tegang tanpa alasan. "Kau tahu 'kan aku lebih suka spageti super asin."

Baekhyun mengembalikan pandangan pada piring makannya, mengaduk-aduk mie yang masih separuh bercampur dengan saus instan kental. "Kalau memang hambar bilang saja, tidak usah beralasan seperti itu," gumamnya kesal.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih marah padaku?" namja bersuara berat bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Baekhyun menjawab terlalu cepat dengan nada yang terlalu tinggi untuk disebut dia tidak marah. Pria itu mengusapkan tisu pada mulut dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau tidur cepat. Terserah kau mau mencuci piring sekarang atau besok."

"Baek, tapi ini hari Minggu," ucap Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan kekasihnya. "Kau tidak lupa 'kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Tentu." Suaranya terdengar datar. "Tapi tidak untuk minggu ini."

Chanyeol bangkit tergesa, menghalangi jalan kekasihnya dengan badan yang lebih besar dan menggenggam kedua tangan namja tersebut dengan erat. "Aku mohon..." pintanya.

Baekhyun memutar mata, dia menghela napas. "Baiklah, karena kau memohon. Tapi aku mau di atas kali ini."

Seketika senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. "Tentu!" jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

.

"Baek, bukan _di atas_ yang begini maksudku," desis Chanyeol dengan mata berair. Dia hampir menangis, terlebih ketika suaranya mengecil penuh permohonan, "Biarkan aku menyentuhmu—"

"Tidak."

"Baekhyun-ah~~~" Chanyeol merengek, kedua tangannya terasa gatal dan kesemutan untuk segera melayang ke kedua sisi tubuh mungil di hadapannya. "Aku mohon, Baek. Biarkan aku menyentuhmu, aku mohon. Jangan siksa aku begini."

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan permintaan Chanyeol, dia sibuk menutup mata merasakan sensasi dari tangannya yang memijat bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri sementara tangan lain menjalar dan menjamah perutnya, dadanya, lehernya, Baekhyun mengerang keras sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat hanya dapat kembali merengek frustasi. Kedua tangannya terikat di kayu kepala ranjang, tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"Yeol—ahh..." Baekhyun membuang napas yang menjelma menjadi desahan panjang, nampak sangat menikmati sentuhan tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Namja mungil tersebut bahkan bermain-main dengan tonjolan di dadanya, kembali mengerang semakin membuat Chanyeol blingsatan. Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata, membawa jarinya menuju bibir, mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilatkan ujungnya pada tangan lentik penuh sensual.

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

Kekasihnya melepaskan tangan dari bagian selatan badannya lantas beranjak, dengan sengaja menungging memamerkan pantat di depan mata Chanyeol ketika dia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kotak yang tersimpan di bawah tempat tidur. Kotak keramat berisi berbagai macam mainan pemuas birahi yang Baekhyun simpan untuk mereka gunakan ketika bosan.

Chanyeol melepas makian lirih merasakan isi boksernya yang semakin menegang sakit melihat godaan tanpa ampun dari Baekhyun. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangan, melonggarkan ikatan dengan paksa sebab dia tahu pria mungil pasangannya bukanlah seseorang yang pandai bermain dengan tali-temali seperti ini.

" _Daddy_?"

Kampret!

Bibir Baekhyun cemberut maju, tangannya sudah memegang sebuah vibrator berwarna merah jambu. "Apa _Daddy_ mau melepas pita yang susah payah Baekie ikatkan? _Daddy_ tidak suka?"

Namja mungil itu menyelipkan telunjuk di tengah belahan bibirnya dengan wajah berubah sedih. "Padahal Baekie sudah mempersiapkan pertunjukkan menarik untuk _Daddy_."

Demi menara Eiffel yang digantung terbalik, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Perlahan Baekhyun membasahi telunjuknya yang sudah berada di dalam mulut, memasukkan jari lain, dan ketika dia selesai, dia menarik tangannya keluar hingga terdengar suara _plop_ samar. Chanyeol bergetar di tempatnya berada, kakinya bergerak gelisah, dan dia merasa dia hampir mati saat menyaksikan Baekhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya yang basah turun dari bibir melewati dada, perut, pusar, menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri hingga dengan mudah menemukan lubang otot yang masih mengerut rapat. Perlahan Baekhyun menyelipkan jari menembus lingkaran pintu belakangnya.

"Ah, _Daddy_ —" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau mengesankan, _Daddy_ —ah!" dia mulai menggeliat seiring dengan jarinya masuk semakin dalam merasakan dinding ototnya berkedut meminta waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Di kepala ranjang, Chanyeol mengetatkan geraham, sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan diri dan sebelum sempat Baekhyun selesai mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri, ikatan pada pergelangan tangan pria yang lebih tinggi terlepas. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan buas, mendorongnya hingga terlentang di atas kasur, dan segera menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah kedua paha yang terbuka lebar.

"KAU CURANG!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Pria di atasnya hanya membalas dengan senyuman miring, dia memindahkan kedua tangan kurus namja mungil tersebut ke atas kepala lantas menunduk, meniupkan udara panas di dekat cuping telinga Baekhyun. "Sekarang, waktunya _Daddy_ menghukum Baekie yang nakal."

Sial.

Sial sial sial, Chanyeol sialan!

.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari tubuh kekasihnya, napasnya terengah-engah, dan butiran bening keringat merembes di atas kening, melorot turun menuju pelipis lalu hilang di antara helai rambut. Sedangkan di sebelahnya perlahan Chanyeol bangkit, mengulurkan tangan meraih tisu basah di nakas guna membersihkan diri untuk yang ketiga kali.

"Maaf aku sudah marah padamu kemarin," bisik Baekhyun membuat kekasihnya menoleh lalu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Pria yang lebih muda merunduk, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Baekhyun lantas membaringkan diri memeluknya. "Aku juga ingin bilang maaf tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau marah karena apa," ujar Chanyeol. "Apa sekarang kau mau mengatakan apa salahku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baek," tegur kekasihnya. "Jangan bohong, kau tahu kau tidak pintar berbohong."

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya..." Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku hanya sedang _badmood_ , itu saja. Maaf karena sudah melampiaskannya padamu."

Chanyeol terdiam, namun kemudian dia mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau tidur, besok kau harus ke sekolah pagi-pagi." Dia mempererat pelukannya.

"Uh-hum." Baekhyun mendekatkan diri ke dada kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengulum senyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol."

-o-

"Semua rencanaku gagal." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, diletakkannya pena ke permukaan meja dan dia melepas kacamata yang mulai membuat penglihatannya lelah. Memikirkan Chanyeol dan cara untuk membuatnya sadar mengenai betapa seriusnya sebuah pernikahan jauh lebih memusingkan daripada menyusun sepuluh soal untuk ulangan tengah semester. "Sepertinya akulah yang harus melamar dia dan bukan dia yang melamarku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya, Hyung?" suara Jinhwan berdering ringan seperti biasa.

"Tidak semudah itu, Jinan. Setiap kali aku berniat untuk mengatakannya, aku berpikir bisa saja Chanyeol akan menolakku," desis Baekhyun. "Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat punya greget untuk melakukan pernikahan, dia terlihat tidak punya pemikiran ke sana. Memang menyenangkan kalau seandainya aku bisa dipanggil Park Baekhyun tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."

"Ah, Hyung~" Jinhwan mengusap lengan Baekhyun mencoba untuk membesarkan hatinya. "Jangan putus asa seperti itu."

"Aku mencintainya, Jinan. Dan aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan kalau dia sendiri sama sekali tidak kepikiran soal pernikahan?" kepala Baekhyun menunduk.

"Belum tentu begitu, Hyung," hibur Jinhwan lagi. "Chanyeol Hyung mungkin bukan tipe yang bisa disindir dengan kode tapi kau masih bisa membicarakannya secara langsung. Tentang lamaran, pernikahan, masa depan kalian berdua, semuanya. Chanyeol Hyung mungkin akan terkejut awalnya tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti karena seperti yang kau bilang, dia mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak baru kemudian mengangkat wajah, memandang Jinhwan yang tersenyum di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih," ucap namja mungil tersebut.

"Jangan sedih lagi." pria yang lebih muda menggenggam tangan Hyung-nya erat. "Kau masih punya tanggungan 40 anak yang pasti jauh lebih rumit mengurus mereka daripada Chanyeol Hyung seorang. Bersiap-siaplah, mereka sudah menunggu di kelas."

Baekhyun tertawa.

.

Perjalanan dari kantor menuju ruang kelas terasa dua kali lebih panjang dan lama dari biasanya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menyalahkan suasana hati yang sedang buruk sebagai penyebab dari hilangnya semangat mengajar hari ini, pun dia tidak ingin membuat para siswa kelas asuhannya yang terkenal paling gaduh dan pecicilan menjadi penyebab lain dia enggan melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Mungkin dia harus mengikuti saran Jinhwan, berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak bermain kode dan lebih memilih membicarakan semua ini blak-blakan hingga tidak ada lagi ganjalan tersisa di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tiba di luar kelas, memegang knop, mengambil napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. "Selamat siang, Semua—" kalimat pria itu terhenti manakala melihat kesunyian membalas sapaannya.

Seluruh siswa tengah duduk di kursi masing-masing, tangan di atas meja, dan pandangan terpaku pada guru mereka yang baru saja muncul di pintu. Suasana kelas tenang, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hari-hari sebelumnya setiap kali Baekhyun datang yang mana dia harus berteriak-teriak untuk meminta perhatian dari seisi ruangan yang ramai serta sibuk melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan, meletakkan buku di meja di depan kelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Saem," geleng Junhoe, salah satu murid paling bandel sambil menutupkan tangan ke mulut seperti sedang menahan tawa. Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, memandang dirinya sendiri dan pakaiannya, mencoba mencari titik kesalahan pada diri maupun penampilan yang kira-kira bisa membuat Junhoe serta seisi kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan senyum tidak wajar.

"Emm, baiklah," gumam Baekhyun, memaksakan diri untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apapun yang direncanakan oleh murid-muridnya, bagaimanapun bentuk keisengan mereka kali ini, dia hanya berharap tidak akan ada korban yang terluka—termasuk dirinya—Baekhyun meraih penghapus, berbalik hendak membersihkan papan tulis, dan—dia membeku.

 **MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?**

Empat kata itu terlukis di papan tulis, dengan huruf indah, menggunakan kapur warna-warni dan memiliki beberapa gambaran bunga serta bentuk hati di sana-sini. Sudut mata Baekhyun bahkan menemukan ada goresan kecil berbunyi GOO JUNHOE dan KIM JIWON dengan emot yang masih sempat membuatnya menahan tawa. Namun terlepas dari ulah iseng kedua muridnya yang memang selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian, Baekhyun merasa heran dia tidak menyadari ada tulisan sebesar ini—yang hampir memenuhi seluruh lebar papan tulis—ketika awal memasuki kelas.

"Saem, sepertinya kami akan berhenti memanggilmu Byun Sonsaengnim!" celetuk sebuah suara dari arah belakang punggung Baekhyun yang dia kenali sebagai Jiwon.

Sang guru mendecih. "Jumlah kalian 40 orang, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki semua nama depan kalian?" ujarnya. "Candaan kalian tidak lucu." Dia melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak perlu memiliki 40 nama—" mendadak sebuah suara berat terdengar dan untuk itu Baekhyun segera berbalik cepat. Mata kecilnya terbeliak dengan isi dada yang langsung berdegup kencang begitu melihat sosok tinggi yang tidak asing baginya, sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas, di antara cengiran para siswa, memakai setelan jas rapi dan di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun.

"—kau hanya perlu satu dan itu 'Park'." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Baek, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghabiskan hidup tanpamu."

"CIYEEEEE~~~" seisi kelas bersorak, bahkan ada yang sampai berdiri di atas kursi, bertepuk tangan, dan memasang pose pahlawan bertopeng entah apa maksudnya Baekhyun tidak lagi sempat mempedulikan hal itu. Keriuhan yang ada mengundang murid dari kelas lain berbondong-bondong keluar, memenuhi koridor lalu mengintip dari jendela lengkap dengan para guru mereka dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya sebab yang terlihat di matanya sekarang hanyalah Chanyeol dengan senyum simpatiknya, dan yang memenuhi gendang telinganya kini cuma suara dentuman dari dalam dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Kalau yang kau persiapkan jawaban YA, kau akan membuatku menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia—"

"Aku membencimu," sela Baekhyun bergetar, lapisan bening sudah berdiam di kedua matanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak peka pada kodeku!"

"Sebenarnya aku tahu semua itu." Chanyeol nyengir. "Aku hanya—" dia berhenti sejenak. "—menyiapkan kejutan?"

"KYAAA! SURPRISE!" jerit para siswi, kedua tangan mereka memegang pipi yang entah kenapa sudah berwarna merah seolah merekalah yang sedang ada di posisi sang guru. Tak ketinggalan para murid laki-laki menambahi dengan sorakan riuh bahkan beberapa dari mereka saling memeluk sambil memasang ekspresi lawak.

"Aku membeli cincin ini dua minggu lalu, sebelum kau memberiku kode atau apapun itu." Chanyeol menunjukkan kotak merah di tangannya. "Aku pikir seharusnya kau tahu, Baekhyun-ah. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku yakin aku pasti akan menikahimu."

"WAAAAA!" kembali penonton memberikan reaksi yang lebih antusias.

"Ssstt~" Chanyeol sampai harus meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir untuk meminta sekitarnya diam dan para murid menurut, menahan diri mereka untuk tidak bersorak meski masih terdengar satu dua tawa kecil terlepas di sudut kelas.

Begitu keadaan kembali tenang, perlahan Chanyeol berlutut dan membuka kotak mungil di tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin putih dengan permata menghias tepat di tengah-tengah. Dia mendongak, menatap Baekhyun tepat di pusat iris.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Kelas masih hening, para siswa di dalam maupun di luar ruangan menutup rapat-rapat mulut mereka dan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak walau pada kenyataannya mereka sangat ingin bersorak keras-keras. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun yang bergeming di depan kelas, menatap kekasihnya dengan air bening sudah meleleh di atas pipi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, membisikkan 'Ya' lirih di antara suaranya yang segera berubah menjadi isakan.

GERRR! Sorak sorai menggema tanpa bisa ditahan dan semakin keras manakala Chanyeol bangkit untuk mendekati kekasihnya lalu memakaikan cincin pada jari manis tangan lentiknya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku mencintaimu," bisik Baekhyun dalam tangis haru yang tak jua kunjung reda.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang," balas Chanyeol sembari mengusapkan telapak tangan di kedua pipi halus pasangannya. Tiba-tiba pria tinggi itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membawanya berputar lantas menciumnya di tempat, di depan seluruh siswa, guru, dan kepala sekolah yang juga datang karena tertarik pada kehebohan di tengah jam pelajaran.

"KYAAAAA!" teriakan tidak dapat dielakkan, begitu keras hingga rasanya dapat meruntuhkan bangunan gedung hanya dengan gemanya saja dan Baekhyun yakin esok hari dia harus menulis surat pernyataan maaf ke pihak sekolah namun dia tidak peduli. Pria tersebut melingkarkan lengan ke leher Chanyeol dan membalas gerakan bibir di atas mulutnya.

"TRAKTIRAAANNN!" teriak Junhoe dari tempat duduknya.

"MAKAN-MAKAAANNN!" sambung Jiwon dari atas meja.

"WOOHOOOO!"

 **-END-**

* * *

Fanfic gift untuk meramaikan ultah Park Chanyeol sekaligus memenuhi orderannya sis Pupuputri~  
Happy birthday buat kalian berdua~

Update rombongan bareng para author ketjeh: **RedApplee, Hyurien92, Pupuputri, JongTakGu88, Summerlight92, PrincePink, Oh Lana (di Wattpad), Baekhyeol, Chanbaexo, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Honeymellow, Ichativa, Mashedpootato, ParkAyoung, Baekbychuu, Sayaka Dini, Railash61, Uput0461, ChiakiBee, Brida Wu,** dan **Mtrdm**  
Pastikan mampir ke profil mereka semua ya~


	7. Meong (ChanBaek)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKOOO!

Q: Siapa itu Miko?  
Shin: Buntelan kentut *ngupil*  
Chaehyun: Bukan! Enak aja! Buntelan ragi dia mah. Mengembang~~~ HAHAHA!  
Shin: Aku padamu, Bro~  
Chaehyun: TOS!

#chanbaek #exo #t #yaoi #miko #gift

 **MEONG~**

Siang ini langit cerah, nampak tinggi dengan warna birunya yang terang dan sedikit gumpalan awan. Angin pun berhembus sepoi, menggoyangkan sedikit hiasan lonceng yang menggantung tepat di luar jendela, membuatnya menggemakan bunyi gemerincing kecil serupa lantunan nina bobok yang tidak bisa aku tolak.

"Hooahm~" untuk kesekian kalinya aku menguap. Jangan salahkan aku kalau mengantuk, salahkan lapisan lembut tempatku berbaring sekarang dan cuaca cerah di luar jendela ditemani sejuk hembusan udara dari celah mesin AC yang memanjakan badan. Jangankan aku, kalian pun aku yakin tidak akan tahan berada di tengah-tengah semua kenyamanan ini kecuali...

"Miko-yaaa!"

...ketika perusuh datang.

Aku menajamkan mata, bersiap untuk menggeram menyambut sosok yang nantinya pasti muncul melalui pintu ruang duduk tempatku bermalas-malasan sekarang.

Ah, tidak! Mungkin kurang tepat kalau aku marah padanya, dia tidak akan terpengaruh. Oke, aku akan pura-pura tidur. Aku akan tidur begitu pulas hingga dia terkecoh dan tidak jadi menggangguku.

Sip, aku mulai memejamkan mata.

"Miko, kau di sini?" sebuah suara berdendang ringan di jarak lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Benar dugaanku, orang itu masuk ke ruang duduk.

"Eyy, kau tidur?" dia bertanya.

Tentu saja! Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang memejamkan mata sekarang? Tentu saja aku tidur!

"Bantu aku memilih baju." sepasang tangan tiba-tiba terselip di bawah ketiakku dan langsung mengangkatku ke udara.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan mau pakai baju yang mana. Bantu aku memilihnya." Bibir tipis itu mengoceh sembari berjalan membawaku keluar ruang duduk.

Aku diam, memasang wajah cemberut dan kesal paling jelek yang aku punya. Orang satu ini memang tidak pernah bisa membiarkan aku bersantai sendiri barang sejenak.

"Yah, jangan menatap tajam begitu, Miko. Mukamu jadi kelihatan seram." Namja itu menegur dan aku hanya menggeram pendek.

BODO AMAT!

.

"Kaos, kemeja, sweater, jas. Mana yang paling bagus?" beberapa baju nampak dipajang di hadapanku yang hanya menanggapinya dengan menguap lebar. Aku memandangnya tanpa minat.

Kau terlihat bagus memakai apapun, Baekhyun-ah.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa selera Park Chanyeol, jadi aku tidak bisa memutuskan mau memberi kesan bagaimana padanya nanti." Namja berperawakan mungil di depanku menerawangkan pandangan. "Apa dia akan menyukaiku, Miko-ya?" Dia menoleh padaku.

Tidak ada yang tidak akan menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ah.

"Aku pernah mengirimkan selca padanya dan dia bilang kalau aku imut." Dapat 'ku lihat wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Apa mungkin aku berpenampilan cute saja untuk meet up dengannya? Miko-ya, aku gugup sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu Park Chanyeol setelah chatting enam bulan. Aku takut aku akan mengecewakannya, eotteoke~"

Sudah 'ku bilang kau nampak cute meski apapun yang kau lakukan, Babo-ya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolakmu. Cepat selesaikan ini dan jangan membuang waktuku. Aku mengantu—hoaam~

"Yah, kenapa kau selalu menguap? Kau mengantuk? Lagi? Kerjaanmu cuma makan dan tidur. Dasar!" Baekhyun menyadari rasa bosanku.

Baguslah kalau kau tahu, jadi aku tidak perlu menahan diri untuk tidak meniduri baju-bajumu ini.

"Yah yah yah, jangan tidur di sini!" Baekhyun buru-buru mengangkat badanku dari tumpukan bajunya yang berantakan di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku keluar bukan untuk pergi mencari makanan ataupun ke petshop, aku tidak bisa membiarkan bulu-bulumu menempel di bajuku—"

Pelit! Aku menatapnya tajam ketika sudah menurunkanku ke lantai.

"—aku juga tidak mau Chanyeol berpikir aku orang yang jorok karena pakaianku penuh bulu kucing."

Grrr! Jadi kau mau _jaim_ di depan teman chatting-mu itu? Jadi kau tidak mau jujur apa adanya pada dia? Baiklah kalau itu maumu, biar aku bantu menyempurnakan rencana kencan butamu ini!

Hop! Dengan sekali lompatan aku kembali naik ke tempat tidur, melangkah di satu per satu baju Baekhyun, dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri di atasnya lalu berguling-guling sampai namja berambut coklat itu berteriak.

"Mikooo! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan injak bajuku! Jangan berguling di sana! Turun! Sini kau! Jangan kabur! Yah! JANGAN MASUK KE LEMARIII!"

-o-

Pip! Terdengar suara kunci pintu apartemen dibuka dan aku segera menolehkan kepala, menunggu ada binar lampu menyala dari beranda namun tak ada apapun yang terjadi bahkan hingga kemudian menggema bunyi pintu ditutup beberapa detik setelahnya. Bukan Baekhyun yang datang, sepertinya itu suara pintu penghuni kamar apartemen sebelah. Aku terdiam, kembali melayangkan mata ke jendela yang tirainya sengaja dibuka untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan langit malam yang tertutup mendung.

Baekhyun sudah pergi dari siang hari dan sampai sekarang belum pulang. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Aku sedikit khawatir. Lagipula orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang belum pernah sekali pun ditemui Baekhyun secara langsung. Mereka tidak sengaja berkenalan melalui sebuah grup chatting online dan sendirinya menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Baekhyun juga pernah bilang kalau Chanyeol adalah orang Korea, hanya saja dia sudah pindah lantas menetap di Jepang bersama keluarganya. Chanyeol pergi ke Korea kali ini karena ada acara reuni di sekolah lamanya dan Baekhyun memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memintanya bertemu sekalian.

Ah, Baekhyun-ku memang orang yang suka punya banyak teman, tapi kalau dia sampai bepergian dengan orang yang baru pertama ditemuinya begini, siapapun pasti akan mencemaskannya. Semoga dia tidak diculik seperti kasus yang sering beredar di berita akhir-akhir ini.

Hop! Aku melompat turun dari keranjang berlapis selimut yang dipasang Baekhyun di dekat jendela ruang duduk, dia sangat tahu kalau aku senang menghabiskan waktu di sini, bergelung di sofa dan selonjoran di karpet sambil melihat langit. Oleh karenanya pada suatu hari dia memberiku tempat tidur yang dia bilang supaya aku bisa puas melakoni hobiku walau aku tahu, sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin sering-sering membersihkan sofa serta karpet dari bulu-buluku yang jatuh di sana. Dasar, dia itu memang pemalas!

Aku berjalan mendekati mangkuk makanan, mengendusnya, dan entah kenapa mendadak merasa kenyang. Baekhyun belum pulang, sebentar lagi hujan, dan memikirkannya seperti ini membuatku tidak lapar meski makanan teronggok begitu banyak meminta untuk dihabiskan. Saat Baekhyun keluar, stok makanan di mangkukku sudah hampir habis namun untungnya di sore hari Chaehyun datang. Chaehyun adalah salah satu murid les musik Baekhyun, dia mengambil bimbingan vokal (menurutku anak ini akan lebih cocok hanya memainkan instrumen musik saja dan tidak usah menyanyi). Dia datang bersama temannya untuk mengembalikan gitar.

"Hyungnim tidak ada?" celetuk Chaehyun sore tadi begitu berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan membuka kode pintu.

Park Chaehyun, kelas 2 SMA. Aku suka anak ini, dia bukan tipe orang yang keberatan seluruh badannya dipenuhi bulu kucing, dia betah berlama-lama mengusapku di pangkuannya sampai aku ketiduran, dan tidak pernah pelit memenuhi mangkukku dengan makanan (tidak seperti Baekhyun yang hanya memberi seperlunya saja). Dan yang paling penting, Chaehyun sering diam-diam memberiku daging ayam sisa makan siangnya di sekolah walau berkali-kali Baekhyun sudah melarangnya. Chaehyun paling tahu apa yang aku sukai, itulah alasan kenapa aku menyukainya juga.

"Sepertinya dia sedang keluar, Hyung. Sepi sekali." Sebuah suara menyambung ucapan Chaehyun dari arah belakang dan spontan aku menggeram melihat siapa orang yang datang dengan lelaki kesayanganku.

Oh Shin, kelas 1 SMA, adik kelas Chaehyun sekaligus murid les Baekhyun yang lain. Dia memang bukan orang yang alergi kucing sama seperti Chaehyun tapi... dia itu menyebalkan.

"Oh, masih ada orang ternyata." Shin menemukan aku yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa.

"Siapa?" tanya Chaehyun baru keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang digunakan Baekhyun sebagai studio pribadi sekaligus tempatnya memberikan bimbingan musik.

"Itu—" Shin menunjukku dengan ujung dagu. "—buntelan kentut. Siapa lagi." dia menyeringai. Aku menajamkan mata.

Tuh 'kan, sudah 'ku bilang anak yang satu ini menyebalkan.

"Miko-yaaa~" namun Chaehyun tidak pernah mengecewakan aku. Dia langsung berlari dan meraihku ke dalam pelukan. "Apa Baekhyun Hyung sedang keluar? Iya? Kau ditinggal sendiri? Ujujuju kacian Miko cendilian~" Chaehyun menimangku seolah dia sedang bersama dengan seorang bayi.

"Kau sudah letakkan gitarnya di studio 'kan, Hyung? Ayo pulang, aku lapar," ajak Shin yang mendadak telah keluar dari dapur membawa sepotong biskuit di tangannya.

"Yah, bukannya itu makanan kucing?" tanya Chaehyun dengan mata melebar dan telunjuk mengarah pada biskuit yang nyaris dimasukkan Shin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aniya," namja yang lebih muda menggeleng.

"Iya, itu makanan Miko." Chaehyun beranjak mendekat.

Itu makananku! Kenapa kau mengambilnya!? Dasar pencuri!

"Rasanya seperti kue coklat." Shin mengelak.

"Kau sudah memakannya!?" kembali Chaehyun membeliakkan mata sementara orang di depannya hanya mengangguk datar.

"Aku lapar."

"Berikan!" Chaehyun merebut biskuit di tangan Shin dan membalikkan badan sambil mendengus. "Bisa-bisanya makanan kucing juga kau sikat. Dasar rakus!" dia menurunkan aku ke lantai, meletakkan biskuit sisa gigitan Shin ke dalam mangkuk makanku.

Benar! Dasar rakus! Aku ikut menggeram pada manusia yang hanya menggaruk kepala dengan raut muka bodoh.

Selanjutnya Chaehyun mengajak Shin pergi setelah memastikan mangkuk makanan dan air minumku penuh.

"Bye bye, buntelan kentut~" Shin melambaikan tangan yang tidak aku jawab sama sekali.

Sudah 'ku bilang, anak itu menyebalkan.

-o-

Aku masih berada di batas sadar dan mimpi saat mendengar suara kunci terbuka dan pintu didorong masuk. Setelah mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali serta melihat kenyataan kalau lampu ruang duduk dinyalakan, aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Baekhyun sudah pulang!

Aku melompat turun mencarinya.

Bagaimana? Seperti apa orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Ceritakan padaku, Baekhyun-ah. Dan—oh ya, tadi sore Chaehyun datang ke sini dengan Shin yang menyebalkan, mereka—

"Aku pulang, Miko-ya. Maaf aku lama, kau kesepian?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatapku yang mendongak mengevaluasi wajah keruhnya. Mata Baekhyun sembab, pipinya pucat, dan dia terlihat sama sekali berbeda dari waktu dia pergi dengan riang siang tadi.

Baekhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi?

"Meong..." aku hanya dapat mengikuti langkahnya yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun duduk di lantai, menyandarkan punggung ke kaki ranjang tanpa melepas mantel yang dia kenakan. Namja itu menghela napas panjang.

Baekhyun-ah... aku mendudukkan diri di dekatnya.

"Dia tidak datang, Miko..." suara Baekhyun terdengar kecil. "Aku sudah menunggu lima jam di restoran hotel tapi dia sama sekali tidak muncul." Kedua matanya nampak berair.

"Apa penampilanku aneh?" Baekhyun menatapku.

Tidak.

"Apa mungkin... apa mungkin Chanyeol memperhatikanku dari jauh lalu dia kecewa dan memutuskan untuk tidak menemuiku?"

Itu tidak mungkin! Kau sangat imut hari ini, Baekhyun-ah! Kau sempurna! Kalau dia tidak menemuimu, itu bukan salahmu tapi DIA!

"Meong..." aku mencoba menghiburnya.

Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan mantel. "Aku sudah mengiriminya chat tapi dia tidak membalas. Dia bahkan tidak membacanya..." pria mungil itu terisak.

"Apa aku seburuk itu, Miko?" Baekhyun menangkupkan tangan ke wajah, menangis, dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan.

Baekhyun-ah, jangan menangis... aku menyentuh kakinya perlahan, mengusapkan kepala pada betisnya, dan bangkit untuk meletakkan diri pada pangkuannya.

Tenanglah, Sayangku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Meong..."

-o-

Hari Minggu memang pantas menjadi hari favorit semua orang karena aku juga menyukainya. Hanya di hari Minggu Baekhyun tidak pergi bekerja, tidak memberikan les, dan selama seharian kami akan bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur ditemani hembusan sejuk udara AC. Pemilik mungilku itu akan membiarkan dirinya teronggok berjam-jam di kasur, di tengah-tengah tumpukan selimut, dan sama sekali tidak bergerak meski aku merebahkan diri di atas dadanya lalu mengibas-ibaskan ekor di depan mukanya yang tertidur seperti orang mati. Berdua kami menjadi kompak dalam hal tidur-makan-tidur-makan-tidur. Kalau ada yang bilang binatang peliharaan selalu mirip dengan tuannya, yeah that's right, babeh~

Ting tong

Siapa itu?

Ting tong ting tong

Mungkin orang iseng.

Ting tong ting tong

"Siapa siiihhh... uuughh..." Baekhyun menggeliat di kasur dengan malas.

Ting tong ting tong

"Aaargh, siapa yang datang di hari Minggu begini?" Dia menggerutu, bangkit dari ranjang dan turun dengan langkah sempoyongan keluar kamar. Sejenak aku melihat penampilannya, rambut coklat acak-acakan, kaos kusut berlipat-lipat dan celana pendek setengah paha, belum termasuk wajahnya yang berminyak serta bentuk muka yang sangat jelek waktu menguap. Siapapun yang ada di depan pintu sekarang, aku harap Baekhyun tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"WHOAAA!" sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan keras Baekhyun dari arah beranda, membuatku terkejut dan segera bangkit dari selimut.

Ada apa, Baekhyun-ah!?

Langkah cepat kakiku terhenti sebab mendadak sosok mungil tersebut melesat masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Byun Baekhyun!" terdengar sebuah panggilan dari arah luar pintu oleh suara yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

Siapa yang datang dan membuat Baekhyun terbirit-birit begini?

"B-b-bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat rumahku!?" seru Baekhyun terbata-bata, aku memandangnya dan baru sadar jika kedua tangannya gemetaran, ditambah dengan sorot mata kecilnya yang nampak panik luar biasa.

"Aku bertanya pada pelayan restoran. Kalau kau memesan meja, sudah sewajarnya kau memberikan alamat 'kan." Suara berat itu menyahut lagi, terdengar akrab dan tenang, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang begitu berantakan.

"K-k-kalau begitu seharusnya kau memberitahu aku dulu—"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan chat, apa kau belum membacanya?"

Baekhyun menepuk kening keras-keras. Hari ini hari libur dan kebiasaannya adalah mematikan ponsel supaya bisa tidur tenang tanpa gangguan.

"T-t-tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" dia terlihat hampir menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama, Baekhyun-ah. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah tidak datang kemarin di restoran. Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Memang kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin?"

Tidak datang di restoran? Eh, jangan-jangan dia...

"Aku kena _jetlag_. Aku tidak kuat bangun seharian makanya aku tidak datang. Maafkan aku..." suara pria di luar kamar Baekhyun terdengar memelas.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun. "Apa sekarang kau sudah baikan, Park Chanyeol?"

Jadi benar yang di luar itu Park Chanyeol?

Aku menatap penuh penasaran pada Baekhyun.

"Eoh, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Jadi bisakah kau keluar? Aku seperti orang aneh berteriak-teriak dari beranda rumahmu begini."

"T-tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu." Baekhyun segera beranjak dan menyambar pakaian apapun yang ada di tumpukan paling atas almarinya tanpa peduli lagi pada style maupun kesan pertama. Dia juga merapikan rambut serta wajahnya. Namja tersebut nampak begitu terburu-buru dan antara ingin terlihat bagus namun tidak peduli di saat bersamaan akibat waktu yang begitu terbatas.

Lucu sekali.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar perlahan, melangkahkan kaki dengan jarak pendek sambil memastikan sekali lagi seluruh helai rambutnya sudah turun tanpa ada yang mencuat kesana-sini seperti sarang burung. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Woah, kau lebih kyeowo di aslinya daripada di foto." Seorang pria tinggi langsung memuji Baekhyun yang segera memberikan ekspresi tertunduk malu. Aku memandangnya sekilas, wajahnya lumayan, matanya besar seperti mataku, dia lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, penampilannya rapi khas orang berpendidikan, dan suara beratnya menjadi poin tambahan.

"Jadi, apa kau langsung ke sini begitu sudah bisa bangun dari _jetlag_?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi mendadak saja badanku terasa tidak enak. Staff hotel bahkan menyuruhku pergi ke rumah sakit cuma aku menolaknya, aku pikir kalau aku masuk rumah sakit aku bisa membuatmu menunggu lebih lama. Baekhyun-ah, aku benar-benar menyesal, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Kalau memang kau sakit, apa boleh buat. Itu bukan keinginanmu."

Aku mendengus pendek mendengar kalimat Baekhyun, dia bicara seolah dia baik-baik saja kemarin setelah menunggu Chanyeol berjam-jam, dan tidak menangis hampir semalaman sambil mengoceh tidak jelas tentang rasa malunya karena sudah punya harapan tinggi mengenai teman internetnya tersebut. Menyebalkan, ingin rasanya aku menyakar si Park Chanyeol ini sekarang juga.

"Err Baekhyun-ah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya kucing ya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit sungkan.

"Eh? Iya. Ini dia, namanya Miko." Baekhyun menunjukku.

"Meong~" aku terpaksa menyapa.

"A-aniya, tidak perlu—anu..." Chanyeol mengambil langkah satu jengkal ke belakang.

"Sebenarnya... itu... err, aku..."

"Kau tidak suka kucing?" Baekhyun nampak terkejut.

"Bukan! Bukan tidak suka—" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Aku cuma—ha, hatciuh! Hatcihh!" dia bersin beberapa kali.

Aha! Mataku berbinar.

"Kau alergi?" Baekhyun menyuarakan isi kepalaku.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar—hatciuh! Tidak bisa dengan—hatcih! Kucing—hatcih hatcih!" namja jangkung itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"O-oh oke, aku akan mengandangnya. Miko—"

Enak saja! Kau tidak akan bisa mengurungku. Kebetulan sekali aku ingin membalas dendam pada laki-laki ini karena sudah membuatmu menangis!

Aku mengelak dari tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menangkapku dan segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan, Miko! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Yah!" Baekhyun berseru.

"Wa-waaa, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak lebih keras, suara beratnya menggema dengan lantang seiring dia mengelak menghindari diriku yang memutari kedua kakinya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol panik.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menangkapnya." Baekhyun tidak kalah panik. "Miko!"

Aku melompat kabur, membuat Chanyeol hilang keseimbangan dan limbung ke depan. Bruk! Tubuh jangkung tersebut jatuh menimpa Baekhyun yang tepat ada di hadapannya. Berdua mereka berbaring bertindihan di atas lantai dan seketika aku bisa melihat seberapa merah muka pemilikku menyadari posisinya saat itu.

Aku melenggang pergi.

Berterima kasihnya nanti saja.

"Meong~"

 **-END-**

* * *

HAPPY SETAHUN, MIKO SI KUCING BUNTELAN~~ :***  
Makin mengembang ya, Sayang  
Makin punya banyak kutu, kalo perlu buka kebun binatang sekalian  
Wkwkwk  
Makin sehat, makin nakal, makin ndut :*  
Yahh kalo udah pindah ke Kudus bakal syusyah ketemu kamu :(


End file.
